A Fallen Angel
by Judal127
Summary: It was not long ago when me and my Family moved to Seoul. We came here from Osaka, i miss my hometown but Seoul is really nice and beautifull (except for our Neighbourhood). Of course its like one of these movies where the father got a new job and moves with his family in a country you only can speak the language of... And this is my life now. Me ,Nakamoto Yuta, 18 Years old
1. Chapter 1

Pov: Yuta

It was not long ago when me and my Family moved to Seoul. We came here from Osaka, i miss my hometown but Seoul is really nice and beautifull (except for our Neighbourhood). Of course its like one of these movies where the father got a new job and moves with his family in a country you only can speak the language of...

And this is my life now. Me ,Nakamoto Yuta, 18 Years old in South Korea without any friends soon going to school oh and by the way I'm gay.

A week later...

I woke up as soon as i heard my Mom screaming my name „Yuta you have to get up or you will be late for your first day at your new school" she was probably the only one who was happy about today. I hate mondays and the other days between Sunday and Saturday. The School uniform looked better than i thought, and is really comfortable. I changed as quick as i could to get some breakfast. My Mom was in the kitchen with my younger sister they were sitting at the tabel talking about some 'girl things' i just sat down and ate. I don't know what it was because i thought about how not to get beaten up on my first day. I don't now why but i tend to be a bit savage, and i hate arrogant people. I only had to walk for 5 minutes and im happy about it because i dont want to sit next to sweating people one the bus in summer (ew). The air was fresh when i walked outside and i was sure it was going to rain so i took an umbrella with me. When i arrived at the schoolgate i was greeted by some good looking guys some looked older than me. I didnt want to be notice so i just walked past them until one guy shouted "Nice Ass cutie" i tried to ignore it but my mouth and my brain hate each other so i just answered "You too, oh wait thats your face sorry" and ran into the building. Yep i'm gonna be dead at the end of the day. Except those assholes the school lookes nice, well as nice as a school could look. Finding the secretariat was like a labyrinth hard, but possible. The secretary gave me a map of the school and a timetable, first class maths nice. The school had three floors one the first floor were basically the offices and the sport rooms ,on the second floor were almost all classrooms and some tables to sit on i call it the 'i forgot the homework area'. The third floor were the special classrooms and some club rooms. On the rooftop we could go during lunch my new favorite place. The bell rang wich means its time to meet new people i dont want to go but sadly i have to go. As soon as i reached the stairs i was almost overrun by students a waited until it was save, if i was going to be late i will say that i couldnt find the room. As i wanted to go up the stair a teacher saw me "What are you doing there? Are you the new Student from Japan?" "Yes i am" i just answered short "Well im your classteacher follow me I will introduce you to your class. What was your Name again?" He was talking waaaaay to much "Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta" I followed him to the classroom and opend door i felt tonnes of eyes looking into my soul, "Yuta can you pleace come to the front and tell us somethings about you" and walked past the students and tried to ignore their gazes but i failed. "Hello my name is Nakamoto Yuta i'm 18 years old and moved here 2 weeks before from Osaka. My hobbies are playing soccer and dancing. Please take care of me" and i bowed down. "Be nice to him!" the teacher warned them "Has anybody a question for our new friend?" a boy with brown blonde hair raised his hand "Yes, Jaehyun?" "Are you a Top or bottom?" "JUNG JAEHYUN!" our Teacher shouted "Well i haven't meet anybody that could Top me" now was he even more shocked but he had to provoke me. "Anyways Yuta please sit down between Tiffany and Sunny. Raise your hands please" I sat down between the girls and our teacher started the lesson.

After the second lesson...

The bell rang wich means its time for break, i was about to leave the room when one of these nice guys bumbed into me and i had to pick up all my things "Dont mind them they are assholes" a boy about my age said "My name is Sicheng but my friends call me Winwin" "Nice to meet you Winwin" Together we walked outside to greet his friends on the way there he told me that he moved here from China so im not the only foreigner in this school. "Hey guys this is Yuta he is new in my class" he started "Yuta this is Ten, Doyoung and Kun" his friends seemed nice "Ten is not his real name but nobody wants to say his real name" "Hey thats mean Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul is not that hard to say" the little boy complained. Notice to myself Ten is a girl, Doyoung looks like a bunny and is kinda a nerd and Kun well a normal person. After break i had Sports so i said bye to Winwin and his friends and walked to the changing rooms boys and girls were separated during sport. But when i walked in i saw that my friends from the gate this morning and the nice guys from my class were also having sport and i had to change between them. Not looking at them was option 1 the other was changing faster than everyone and running away, but a the moment i was shirtless one of them grabed my butt and that not really soft, and the next moment someone was grabbing my waist and pressing his little friend at mine "See i told you he has a fantastic ass" both of them were way taller than me and stronger but as hard as i tried they had me trapped between them but thank god our teacher said we had to hurry up and walked insinde the changing room so they let me free faster than you can look. "We are not finished with you" the black haired one said right into me face and slaped my butt while leaving. For punishment we had run half an hour and then we had to strech for soccer at least there was something good today. While streching i noticed some stares at me and sombody whistled. Suddenly there was a voice right next to my ear "You look good when your wet" Then he walked away 'first i look always good second i'm just wet because i'm sweating' i only thought it i didn't want to anger them more. After soccer the Coach wanted to talk with me about me soccer talent and mentioned that i should join the scooer team. When i went back to the changing rooms and was alone. So i wanted to take a quick shower, well bad idea. It turned out that i was not alone and my black haired friend and this Jaehyun guy were waiting for me to finish so as soon i went outside the black haired one threw a punsh at me he hit me in the stomach the other one was kicking me on the ground. It hurt alot "HELP" i tried to scream but the taller one held my mouth shut."Shall we have some fun with him Johnny?" "Of course Jaehyun what do you want to do to him?" With there evil grin on there face they looked at while i was still in pain, point for them they now how to punsh someone. "Whats going on here?" the coach asked when he came out the gym "Nothing we just saw him walking out and then he collapsed right infront of us" Now they were trying to get out of this. I hate these two. "Well then take him to the school nurse" WHAT he believed them and not me a poor Japanese boy who just move here and did nothing to deserve this. I also hate the coach now... "You better not say anything or this was not the last time we meet!" Johnny whispered into my left ear. Now i have to shower again. On the way infimary we ran into Doyoung and Ten and Johnny and Jaehyun left me with them. "I told to ignore them what happened?" "Well... your Warning was a bit to late" i explained the situation to them and Ten just "Ok you stay here i will deal with them" while he was punshing the air. "First you want to go against Johnny AND Jaehyun Second you have a crush on Johnny you can't even talk to him" Doyoung started "I can talk to him and i can punsh him if I want" he said as he walked out the room. Well he came back not even 2 minutes later and said "Ok your right i can't" as he looked on the floor. "You have a Crush on that ... that Asshole" "Well maybe..." Notice to my self again Ten is deffently a girl and a crazy one.. Well now i know I'm not the only one, i like him. The nurse gave me something to cool the the place where Johnny hit me. The next two lessons i had art with Ten. We went upstairs towards the third floor when a pink haired guy walked past us and DAMM he was hot as hell. But Ten didn't care he only talked about his 'handsome' Johnny and how he touched his arm while being in a full packed bus fighting for a seat. Art class was funny because Ten drew two naked men when the teacher said we should draw what first comes to our mind with the word 'fun'. It was time for lunch and i went with Ten, Winwin, Kun and Doyoung on top of the school we sat down on a little bench and ate together, Ten mentioned that his brithday was coming up and he had a party on Saturday. I usually don't like drinking and partys but one little party would not hurt anyone. "Yuta you have to come i mean i only know you for half a day but you seem cool and i will cry if you say no" He said while pouting "Yes i will come when and where is the Party?" "It's Saturday starting at 8pm. Give me your Phone i will save our numbers " I gave him my Phone and he started to tap in the numbers. "Well lunch is over we have to go back" Doyoung said. Now i have music with Doyoung and he's an amazing vocalist. Like some other students like .. i think his name was Taeil or something like that.. Well finally i can go home so i startet leaving when i saw the pink haired guy again with a dog it looked cute then he stood up and walked away, and as i said it would rain today it started raining so i hurried to reach my new home and i was welcomed with the amazing smell of my moms cooking skills "How was your first day?" "It had his ups and downs" i asked her about the party and she was happy that i found new friends. After dinner i went upstairs to do my homework and was texting with Ten and he told me that on Thursday we had no school and asked me if i wanted go go shopping with him. I went to sleep around 10 pm. I will need the strength to deal with Johnny and Jaehyun tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday the second day at my new school this was basically the same as the other day with the difference that i was walking with Winwin and Kun turned out they lived near to me. At the gate we met with Ten and Doyoung who was talking with 2 other guys one was about Johnny's height while i knew the other one from the music class yesterday his name was Taeil. The day went on rather quietly with no Johnny or Jaehyun anywhere, but that would last until lunch. I had to go for little Yutas when i heared moans from inside the bathroom so i knocked on the door to warn them but they only stopped for a short moment so i just walked in. I was already regretting it when i saw a pair of legs kneeing in front of another pair of legs gross. I tried to finish as soon as possible but it's not easy with these two in the backround. The worst part was they finished and walked out the cabin. Out of people all people who could be in there it had to be Ten with none other than my best friend Johnny. Ten's jaw dropped to the floor as well as mine. Johnny was just standing around and waiting for Ten to move but that didnt happen. "You can have that too. If you want" Ten was now shocked over Johnny but my mouth had the controll over me again "Sorry but i don't like toothpicks" it was the best i could come up with "It's not a toothpick." was all that Ten could say "more like a ...toothbrush" "OK THATS TO MUCH INFORMATION" I screamed while running out back to the other guys on the rooftop "Is everything ok Yuta" i got asked by Kun "No does anybody has bleach? I saw things nobody wants to see!" "Was it our music taecher Mr. Lu trying to flirt with Mr. Oh?" I didn't know what he was talking about but i don't want to find out either. "No it was just Ten and Johnny, Together, Ten was on his knees"

For this sentence i want to hurt Doyoung "I was right when i said he can't talk to him well now he leard to use his mouth" Taeil was covering Winwins ears and slapped Doyoung "I thought i had to hurt him"

After 5 minutes Ten also reached the roof "It was not my fault he seduced me" "This Guy beat me up Yesterday and now your his Boyfriend?" Ten had a sad look on his face "No he is not my boyfriend. He looked just so good and you know i have a crush on him. I've been waiting for this for almost 3 years" "Can you please shut up!" the pink haired guy left annoyed. This was the only accident that day on my way home i saw 2 younger boys whisperring about something when they saw me "Hey your Yuta right? The boy from Japan?" Am i famous now? "We heard you had a fight with Johnny and Jaehyun. Is it true that they had to go to the nurse fo a check up?" WHAT? Are the people complete insane here? "Well maybe we had fight... but that's not 100% true. Who are you two anyways?" "My name is Mark and that's Haechan. We are writing for the school newspaper" "For the School newspaper? Are you really old enough?" Mark looked at like a bird pooped on my head "Mark, and me we are both 16. So yess we are old enough" "Well anyways pleasse don't write about it i want to get older than 18" That were the last words i said to them and then i left. I was just tired and i need something to eat or i will die, and it was one of the reasons why i loved my mom so much she always dinner ready when i come home. When i think about it i didn't outed me infront of her so i asked her at the table "Mom what do you think about gay people?" she just answered "I know that you like boys or why your computer has alwasy a virus" That was something i was not preperd for "But i would be more careful when your Dad is around. He is diffrent since he has a better job" At that moment it rang. "Oh you have to be Mrs. Nakamoto i'm a friend of Yuta my name is Ten" What was he doing here and how did he get my adress? "Mom we will be upstairs" Ten followed me in my room "How did you get here "Its called stalking little Yuta" he said while he patted my head. "What do you want?" "Nothing" he was lying "but when you ask like that i want to invite Johnny for my Birthday party"

"Then I won't go" "But you have tooo. I need someone with a good taste in men and i can't ask the others they only answer with 'Taeyong' I don't even know who the hell he is. You are my best friend you understand me soo pleaseeeeee" "Alright but promise that is not going to hurt me again"

"Ok Promised, bye the way do you know where i can get strawberry condoms?" Ok now he has to leave. "I think we talked enough. You have to leave i have to shower" To my luck he really left and i took a nice and hot shower. I couldn't sleep that night so i searched on facebook who this Taeyong is and i really found him and he was the pink haired guy from school. He was some seriously good looking guy, i bet very girl was into him and well me too. That night my sleep was rather short or better decribed as non-existent, maybe thats why my mom sreamed when she saw my face... I spend the day at home and tried to sleep, but in an neighbourhood like this you can be happy when your not getting robbed by gangs or had a fight with alcoholics. And this evening i had to go groceries shoppen Yeah. My mom thougt it would be safer if i go becausse i'm a mountain man, did i metioned that it was dark outside and there were well i'm pretty sure they were dealing with drugs, or some guys who just bought some flour. I could go two ways a longer way or the short one trough the dark alley the irony was the alley was called sunshine street sunshine my ass. I think they should change it. I took the longer way of course and reached the shop without getting killed Nice. I got the groceriec my mom wanted when i saw my two best friends from school as i left the store "Look who's here it's our dear friend Yuta" they gereeted me "What are you doing here all alone that late at night?" Maybe but just maybe Jaehyun was trying be to sarcastic "Well i like shopping in the dark you know" what he could do i could do better. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and held his face close to mine "Maybe but just maybe we could finish what we started on monday, sweetie" Did he just steal MY sentence?! Ok Yuta stay calm, i thought before answering "I dont think so" and i punshed hin in the Face. That was for stealing my sentence. I ran as fast as i could and wanted to hide in the Sunshine street, the name still sounds stupid. I saw them trying to find me but i guess i'm to good for them, I thought while being proud of myself "What are you doing here?" it was this Taeyong guy who walked from behinde with an baseball bat in his hands, his deep voice made the situation not better. "I will not ask you again" this was my worst Wednesday evening or night ever. "You know it is dangerous out here, even more when your alone there are some really bad people who could easily knock you out and could use you for their pleasure" he almost whispered seductive into my ear. He put his left hand around my neck and said with the same voice "We don't want that to happen right?" as he let his hand slide down my upper body he gave me a kiss on my neck and left me there alone. My body felt frowzen and i stood, when i started to move i still had to go home and bring my mom the groceriec. "Yuta why did you take so long? Did somebody attack you? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" my mom asked while panicking and searching for wounds "Yuta what is that on your neck? Do you have a boyfriend?" 'What? Oh no he didn't!' I ran up stairs and looked inside the mirror and saw a little kissing mark where Taeyong kissed me "Yuta has a boyfriend, Yuta has a boyfriend" my little sister sang while running around me. "No he doesn't have a boyfriend" my father said "It was a pretty young girl right my son?" i just looked at him and watched as he went to bed. I hope he won't find out that i like men. I called Ten and told him about my crazy adventure "Oh gosh did Johnny hurt you?" "No he just stood there and did nothing"

"That's my Johnny anyways what happened after you ran away? You said it like there was more happening than just this" Ten sounds like a crazy female best friend "Well i met this Taeyong we talked about yesterday... and well he kinda warned me not to walk outside alone when it's dark or he will rape me, oh and he kissed my neck and now i have this stupid mark and my dad will kill me if he finds out I'm gay" Ten was quite "And Taeyong is who..." this boy was just .. "He is the hottie from our school with pink hair" "That's Taeyong? Really? Well he is not as hot as Johnny but not bad. And he wants you i hope you are prepared!" I think i should stop talking to Ten he is crazy but in an other way. "But i don't want him in that way why do i have to be prepared ?" he just send me a evily smirking emoji and now i know what he meant with prepare "I hate you you know that" Ten just startet to laugh. "Well i'm sure he was just joking because your the new kid and he wanted to show how manly he is with his pink hair. But remember you promised me to go shopping with me tomorrow i will pick you up around 12 am." "You will not buy something for you and Johnny right?" "No i will not but i will buy some sexy underwear ." I didn't understand the last part because he mumbled it. "I have to go to sleep and dream well of your lover" I wanted to kill him because Taeyong was not my lover "You little.." but he was faster with hanging up. I was still thinking about what happened today first i almost got beaten up, then a super hot boy warned me that he wants to rape me if i'm not careful enough and the worst my dad almost found out that i'm gay and i can't let that happen except i want to die. I miss Osaka and my old family they changed so much since we moved here. I hope we have a schooltrip to Osaka so i can show Ten,Winwin, Doyoung, Kun and Taeil the city. And with these thoughts i fell asleep and had a nice dream about us 6 having fun in mmy home town, i didn't want to imagine what Ten will do to me tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the worst idea i have ever had i could have been at home watching Tv, playing with my sister or helping my mom in the household, but NO i had to help Ten while he was trying on Panties in pink, purple or red the 'best' of it was that he had put his ass into my face. "Yeah you look good in them can we please go an buy somethig normal?" "Yeah but give 1 minute to pay and than we will go buy eyeliner for you, before you ask yeah For YOU" "Why for me?"

"At my Party there will be lots of hot and gay boys for you and you will makeout with them" he said as he dragged me out of the underwear store to the next cosmetic store where he tried about 50 different eyeliners on my body.. Now you can call me a zebra and he just bought 2 of them "Do you know how to put eyeliner or eye make up on?" he asked me while looking through some lipsticks "No i don't know" "YES than you have to come earlier so i can make you beautiful and pretty" then he spun around almost hitting everything. Our next stop was a chlothes store you could buy everything there from winter clothes to summer clothes and there were some nice things i would like to try on but i was there with Ten so it turned out to be well..

Pov: Ten

I had to help this guy when he wants a boyfriend he had to make the best of himself. I'm sure he would look good in some really thight leather pants. I'm envious of his butt i bet Johnny would be my boyfriend already if i had this butt. I went searching for some low cut neckline shirts that will make him look irresistable, they are growing up so fast. "Yuta whats your favorite color?" "Yellow" ok that was easy but his taste is terrible. Who likes yellow ew. "Yuta go try on these clothes and Dont Complain" i waited for until he came out with the first on, it was a tight black shirt with buttons in the middle and you could perfectly see his collarbone. Match to the black shirt he wore a nice pair of red leather pants. Now i want to touch his butt. "Wow you are looking way to good in these. Now try this on" i orderd him i think he already gave up to argue with me, i gave him a plain white shirt with tight black ripped jeans and a leather jacked with a leather chocker. This also looked amazing on him. We took both so he had 2 new outfits. We went to the nearest Starbucks and had a unicorn frappucchino and bought chocolate cookies and sat down on small wall and wachted and laughed over those girls who tried to waaaay to hard to be pretty. Then suddenly someone sat down next to us on my side was Johnny and next to Yuta sat Jaehyun. I tried to hide the shopping bag with the underwear. "What are you two pretty boys doing here?" OMG Johnny called me pretty "I dont know but we were sitting and talking here, as you maybe can see" Ok Johnny, Yuta please don't kill each other. "I'm talking to your little friend here. You can talk to Jaehyun or whoever" HE WANTS TO TALK WITH ME OH YEAH. "I will leave you two lovebirds alone" Yuta said while he stood up and left me alone with them. "Jeffrey you can go too" So then it was just me and Johnny alone with my bag full of underwear. He took me home and we talked about how we're doing in school and half on the way He Put His Arm Around Me! This was the best day of my life.

Pov: Yuta

I'm kinda sorry for Ten, i just left him with Johnny and Jaehyun but he will be fine. On my way home i saw the 'normal' things in my neighbourhood like some homeles people wanting money for drugs, some gang members beating up a man and last but not least a cute little cat who catched a mouse. I was happy about being home it was hard to go shopping with Ten and now it was 7pm. "Did you buy some nice clothes?" was the first thing i was asked "Of course but Ten made all the decisions i felt like a slave. The rest of the day was nice." That my father was at home was one of the seven wonders of the world. "Son when will you introduce us to your girlfriend?" It was one of these conversations i hated the most "I don't have a girlfriend dad" "Well every son of my friends has a girlfriend or is even married and my son you will probably die alone." "No, Yuta is not alone he has a boyfriend" sometimes i hate smaller siblings "HE HAS A WHAT?" "Honey i think she saw to much TV we both know our son" my mom was a life saver sometimes. I went straight to my room and unpacked the new clothes and put them into my wardrobe. My door opend and my dad came in "I want to apologize I know how you are..." he couldnt talk more because my phone rang it said 'Tenny Darling' on the screen Ten you had the best timing. "Who The Hell Is This?" i couldn't even answer before i was thrown out the house "YOU WILL SLEEP OUTSIDE TODAY" and here i am, sitting at the front door nothing to do but praying that i will survive. "Look who is outside alone again" it was Taeyong who walked along the street "I thougt i warned you about something" "Yes and wanted to be inside but my father thought 'this boy will sleep outside to day' and now i am sitting here talking with you"

"You can sleep with me tonight, my apartment is just 300 m away" i looked at him and he had a pervy smile on his face "but you can also stay the night here and will be raped by some gang members who likes cute little japanese boys" i think i should go with him "I will come with you but you won't touch me understood?" "Anything for you Princess. Follow me" He was right when he said 300 m it was a big house with 9 apartments. He took out his key and opend the door "Please take of your shoes i don't like dirt things inside" his flat was the cleanest thing i have ever seen you could eat from the floor if you wnted and it smelled like flowers "You like Febreze or am i mistaking?" He let out a small laugh "Everybody has its flaws" after some time he added "you have to sleep next to me. I don't have a couch. If you want to change clothes you can use mine they should fit you" i went into the bathroom and changed my clothes to his. They were a little bit longer because he was a bit taller than me. "You look cute in my clothes" i crawled into the bed and hid under the blanket. Taeyong suddenly took of his shirt "Wow wow wow wow what are you doing?" "Undressing myself as you see, i don't like sleeping in clothes. I always sleep in boxer shorts" I was starring at his abs and his nice builded body. "Like what you see? I can take everything if you want?" "No i'm fine you can lie down now" "I forgot to say that i like cuddling while sleeping so maybe i will hug you" that will be a interesting night. When the morning came i woke up with someones arms around me and something pocking my ass "Good morning, beautiful" oh i forgot him. "Can you take your that away from my ass" "But i like it like this" "You also said no touching and i have to get my things we have school today" i was fighting my way out of his arms and quickly went into the bathroom and put my own clothes back on "I have to go now when i want to be on time" "so i don't get goodbye sex"

I closed the door behind me and ran down the stairs and ran home. I rang the bell and my mom opened the door "Oh thank god your ok" she hugged me while crying "Mom it's ok i slept at a friends house. But i have to go to school today so can i change and grab my things" "Yes i talked with your father he promied me not to do it again. Who was the friend anyways?" "His name is Taeyong we met at school. I have to go now mom see you later" and i ran out of the house and to school. "Look who is comming finally" Ten shouted towards me "i called you 1 000 000 times yesterday what happened?" "I .. will ... explain.. later.."

During Lunch...

"SO you said you will explain Now?" Ten looked into my soul "Calm down he will talk" Winwin told him "So... i had a fight with my father last night and he threw me out and i spend the night at Taeyong's apartment and he was hard when we woke up and i panicked and ran away" They looked at me with shooked expressions "He was what...?" "Hard as a rock. It felt weird but he smelled like Febreze" "I like it when you talk about my body keep going" the voice of doom started to speak behind me "you left your keys so i wanted to give them back" he said while breathing against my neck. "Thank you" i shyly replaied and took them out of his hands they were so thin. He turned around and walked away "Taeyong Do You Want To Come To My Birthday Party Tomorrow? Yuta Will Be There To" "I will think about it" I have to kill Ten. The rest of the day was boring but my sister was asking about my boyfriend "Is he older than you?" "I don't have a boyfriend" "But you want one?" "Yuri when you keep asking i have to stop learnig so please be quite" she left my room and looked sad. Learning was boring so i cheked my phone and i had some messanges in a group chat.

Name: Tenny's Party

Tenny Darling: Hello

Winko : Do you want something?

BunnyBoy: He wants to know what we bought him for his Birthday!

Kunnie: We won't tell.

Tenny: You are mean :(

Yuta: Not my fault.

-Yuta went offline_

Oh shit i forgot to buy him something. "Mom I will be out for an hour" i could buy something funny like a dildo or some sex toys as half an hour passed I found the perfect present for this little devil. I had to get some wrapping paper and a box but i made in 45 minutes. The dinner was awkward today because my dad was stiting with us nobody said a word and i had to do the dishes. Well thank you. I was bored in the evening so i wanted to do somethig diffrent and well i bought hair dye in raven black.

Me, Nakamoto Yuta, had nothing better to do than dye my hair black. On the package it said it would wash out in 2 weeks and at the end i looked amazing. I took a picture of it while my hair was kinda wavey and sended it into the Group.

Winko: Wow! You look good!

Tenny: Hui what a handsome man

Yuta: Thanks

I closed my phone and put it on my desk, changed and went to sleep without any dream. This will be a good party.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day of Tens Birthday. I was already on my way to his house, he wanted to make me 'sexy' he seems to forgot that i'm the sexiest man alive. The house Ten lived in was more like a villa or more like two. "Look whos here my favorite gay boy" "Then you have to look into the mirror"

"Yuta is funny again ha haa..." This boy had some nerves. He grabbed my wrist and brought me to his room. His room was as big as his mouth, a king sized bed, a dressing room, a way to big make-up table and had i mentioned the gigantic Tv with every console you can think of. "When you have to much money i can take some if you want?!" "Than you have to see our beach house." he said while going over to the make-up table. "I think dark make-up will look good on you, and i will match to your clothes" I choosed the red pants with the black shirt. "I have to admit, the outfit i choose, looks good on you." "You said there will be hot boys here later." He grabbed my chin and tried to put on the eyeliner "Can you stay still for a second?" It was hard to stay still for 20 minutes but the result was bombastic. "I look amazing, what kind of dark magic do you use?" i keep checking me out in the mirror until Ten opened the door and let the first guests in "YUTA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" That was Tens lovely voice. When i went down i saw people i never have seen "Yuta these are my friends from my class. The taller one is Eunwoo and the tall cutie is Sanha. The two sexy boys are Rocky and Moonbin the grandpa is Jinjin and the last one is MJ. This is my best friend Yuta" The next hour was basically Ten dragging me around and introducing me to people. "Oh my gosh Johnny is really here!" Ten clinching at my arm, and jumping up and down. "Then go have fun with him, i will go and check out some boys" He was running faster than ever and slipped two times as he reached Johnny while trying to look cool. I watched them flirting with each other they looked good together, beside that Johnny is an asshole, around Ten he seems diffrent. I walked around the house and it was already 0:57 am. The people started to get drunk and making out with strangers "Execuse me? You are Yuta right?" It was a tall boy with big eyes and a pointy nose and blonde hair. "Yes i am and you are?" "My Name is Hansol and i just wanted to say that you look really sexy in that outfit" I didnt expect that. "Thank you you're not so bad yourself" We talked and danced together it was really funny "So would you like a drink?" he asked while smiling "Nah.. i don't really like drinking and so on you know.." "I understand but one drink won't kill you." "Ok but just one, and please not to strong i'm not used to alcohol" he nod and went to get us drinks. After some time he came back with two cups in his hands. "Here your order" and handed me one cup. He drank his in one shot and i didn't want to look like a loser, but fate played against me as someone slaped the drink out of my hand. "Hey!" i looked at the person and it had to be Taeyong of course. "What do you think, are you doing?" this time Hansol spoke "Nothing just saving Yuta from being druged from you!" Taeyong had a killers face right now and was not far from exploding. I watched them staring into each others eyes "And why do you think i tried to drug him?" "Maybe you want to have fun with him and wanted to have an easy play?" Hansol was about to punch him "You have one more change to fuck of and leave me and Yuta alone, or you will regret it." "So you think you are thougher than me, i think you should watch your mouth and when i see you again with Yuta you won't be able to have children anymore" you could feel the tension between them and the people around us was quiet and watched the scene "Come on Yuta let's get away from that loser" that were the wrong word and Taeyong punshed Hansol in his face, his nose was bleeding, but Taeyong won't stop there and he hit him over and over. "STOP THIS" i screamed and pushed Taeyong away from him, Hansol's was was almost complet covered in blood as i wanted to help him but i saw a little package with drugs in it ,that fell out of this pocket when Taeyong punshed him, and walked away. I found Ten on a sofa kissing Johnny way to intense. I tapped his shoulder and he turned his face towards me "I go home the party is over for me. I explain later" he just nod slowly he could see that i didn't want to talk at that moment. I opened the front door and saw Taeyong there "What took you so long?" "Was it me or you who almost knocked a person out?" He laughed "I think it was me but he deserved it, and imagine what he could have done to you" now i feel even worse but he was right. "Thank you" i said looking at the ground "No Problem, i hate that guy anyways. What do you want to do now?" "I will go home? What did you think i was gonna do now" this boy makes me crazy what is wrong with him? I walked past him and wanted to be in my bed and cuddle with my blanket. I turned around one last time but he was already gone. It was cold outside and i almost ran home to go to bed finally and i slowly opened the door not to wake my parents up it was 4:36 am. at this moment. I washed the make-up of and looked at my face. I lied down on my bed and looked out the window it was beautiful there were so many stars, "Looks nice right?" a voice said behind me "TAEYONG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" i screamed softly but still in panic "The door was not looked and i thought 'Hey why not visiting Yuta you are bored anyway' now i'm here" "Wait you know how to break in houses?" he had the evil/sexy smirk again. I squeaked as my door opened again and my mom walked in "Yuta what are you ... doing oh you have a visitor" "Mom can you please go i can handel it my self" she left and i was alone with him again "Well that would be embarrasing if we were lying in your bed together" "Why should we do that?" Taeyong looked at me with big eyes and said "because i'm sleeping here today. Remember you slept at my flat and now i'm sleeping here so move over" My bed was not as big as his but i have an extra matress in my room for problems like Taeyong. "What are you doing?" he asked "This is your bed tonight so, do you need any pillows or is one enough?" who's better now, right me ,Boom. I went to sleep and well it didn't last long "Psssst Yuta are you sleeping?" "Yes" "But why are you talking?" "I woke up because of you" "That means you are awake now? Can i ask you something it's important!" it is now 5:45 am. What could he possibly want? "Can i fuck you now?" "NO OF COURSE YOU CAN'T" "But I'm horny and you are sexy and you can be a bottom and i will be gentle" "NO" i suddenly felt weight on me "You are heavy go away" he sat on my legs "But i want to make you feel really good." I pushed him from my legs and kicked him of the bed. I can't belive that he can be a fluffy little (horny) puppy and an brutal fuckboy at the same time. "I guess that's a no?" "You are right for the first time i met you and now go to sleep" Finally he was quiet and sleeping i knew that because he was snoring a bit but, it was Taeyong and there was always a problem. "Uh... Yuta...right there" Now he was having a dream about me AND HE IS TALKING IN HIS SLEEP.

At 2 pm.

"YUUUUUUUUUTA YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP, THERE IS A MAN IN OUR KITCHEN WITH PINK HAIR" that was my sister screaming and my eyes flew open and i ran down and into the kitchen "Good morning slept well?" what is he doing here "I made breakfast and by the way your mom is shopping and asked your sister to wake you up. And your dad looked at me as if i raped you last night two times" "Well you kinda did i had to cover my ears, because of your stupid dream" "Oh now i remember yeah that was a nice and emotional dream, and you were there too."

My mom came home and saw us in the kitchen "Ah Yuta finally awake. Taeyong thougt you were dead. This breakfast smells amazing, Where did you learn to cook Tae?" Tae? she called him Tae? "I live alone so i have to take care of me myself, sadly i don't have a family anymore" "Poor boy, but your welcome here anytime you want" WHAT DID SHE JUST SAID "The food is finished" While preparing for breakfast i saw Taeyong laughing with my mom. He put the food on the table and everyone was amazed by his cooking skills except me i tried to find out what kind of poison he put in there. "Yuta it's mean not to try it. And you have to eat breakfast." I had to eat it and well i was not wrong he must have put poison in there as good as it was. It was a mouth orgasm "You look like it's delicious." After Breakfast Taeyong thought about jogging with me and my mom liked the idea. At the end he was way more in condition than me and after half an hour we had to take a break "What are you already out of breath? You should train more often because i can take your breath in maaaany ways" Why does it always sounds like he wants to fuck. After another 30 minutes of dying he went home and i had to walk all the way back. At home the first thing i did was to call Ten i promised him and now i was waiting for him to pick up "Hey here is Johnny Ten can't talk right now. He is blowing the Flute so call later" So they are doing it Again... AND FINALLY after 4 hours of waiting he recalled me. "Hey Yuta what did you want" "I WANTED to talk about the party but you seemed busy I think Johnny said with a 'Flute'?" "I don't know what you are talking about but that is not the topic, so why did you leave so early and why was Hansol bleeding like hell?" "First that thing with Hansol he tried to drug me and i don't know what and Taeyong beat the shit out of him and then he followed me home tried to rape me in my own bed and i had a mouth ogasm because of him. DON'T GET ME WORNG HE IS AN MASTER COOK" Ten started to laugh his soul out of his body "Sorry but the last part is the best. I have good news by the way me and Johnny are now OFFICIALLY DATING" wow...who could imagine this "Well that are not really big news, but i'm happy for you. What did you think of my present i hope you two had fun with it?" "I hate you the only one who was having with it was my idiot of a boyfriend and now i can't walk without pain" you deserved it "It was my pleasure and i have to go now i have to babysit my little sister" "Ok bye we see each other tomorrow so byyyyyyyyye" "Bye"


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks flew away like they were a leaf in the wind. We had a class trip coming up on monday, we were going to Osaka, i was the happiest person on the world when our classteacher announced the destination. I told my mom about it and she was happy for me, and maybe i meet some of my old friends. I wonder what we are doing there? I thought about it a lot and i was the most nervous person when we went on plane. "We had luck that the class of Ten also goes with us" i was sitting next to Winwin and Doyoung. Ten was sitting with Johnny and they were getting scolded for making out all the time. Almost everyone fell asleep during the flight, exept for me i was about to see my hometown again after 3 Months, it was not a really long time but i felt home again. The plane landed and we waited for our bags to arrive and with a bus we went to a traditional japanese hotel. I loved it. We had rooms for 5 people i was in a room with Ten, Doyoung, Johnny and Jaehyun. Could be worse like i could have been in a room alone with Taeyong (who is in Tens class by the way), Johnny, Jaehyun and Hansol (also Tens class). We had to make our lunch and went to a local museum, for me it was boring i visited it often when i was younger. In the afternoon we had some time for ourself and i took my roommates to a soccer field where i used to train. Some people were using it was the club i used to play in "Come on guys i want you to meet someone!" "Now we are getting into Nakamoto Yuta life, will be continued soon." Ten was doing his i try tosound serious but i fail voice. As always i ignored him and walked on the field "Oh look whos back from vacation?" Takuya said he was my best friend for life. "My school is here for a class trip and i wanted to see you guys?" "Oh really because we don't need you anymore" I had to speak Japanese with him and the others were looking at me confused "You heared right, and now go and take your stupid friends with you!" i tried not to look sad and dissappointed but Ten knew there was something wrong.

Pov: Johnny

The grip of Ten's hand was stronger then before as he watched Yuta talking to his old friend and he even got closer to my arm. At some point Yuta looked shocked and tried to hide it, Ten also saw it and he looked into my eyes, Yuta was proabably happy about us not talking or understanding Japanese. The guy he was talking to looked upset about something Yuta maybe did, as he left. The conversation ended and Yuta turned around to us "That was my best friend before i moved his name is Takuya, he said that he had to train so he couln't talk to us at the moment" that was a lie. Ten whispered into my ear "I will act sick can you go with the others to i don't know where and i will talk to him at the hotel please" he said it with his cute voice that i could not resist and i nod slightly. We walked around but stayed near to the hotel so we didn't get lost in the middle of nothing. "Hey... Yuta can we go back to the hotel i think i will throw up" My baby is the best at acting. "Why me and not your lover?" "Don't ask and go with me." When they left i had to distract the nerd and Jaehyun, i hate this trip.

POV: Ten

I don't know what this shithead said but when it hurts Yuta i will kill him. "What did he said? You seem hurt and don't you dare to lie at me." "It was nothing ... really .. he ... was having a bad day and he had to practise" "Do you smell this it smells like a lying Yuta" he looked down we were sitting on his hotel bed and put my hand on his shoulder "We can talk about everything you know that so please." "He said that he didn't need me anymore and that i betrayed them." I huged him and rubed his back i knew how much he loved his hometown and his friends he always talked about them and that he wanted to visit them as soon as possible. "You know what, he was wrong you don't need them, when they treat you like that." Yuta begang to cry on my shoulder it was hard for him but it will get better. "You forced Johnny to distract the others right?" "Well maybe" we started to laugh when the door opened and his lover came in "Can you two be quite i want to sleep" Yuta looked confused at me i dont know how he even opened the door i thought i locked it "How did you get in here?" i asked but he just looked at Yuta "Well i have my ways and i know how to shut you up my dear Yuta" he wants to fuck Yuta but when i take a closer look at him i wouldn't mind being fucked by him. "Yeah we will be quite you can go now!" Wow Yuta that was rude. The door closed again and we were alone again we changed into our pajamas and laid down in bed when it knocked on the door and i went to open it and the others came in. The thing was the door was locked how did he opened it. How was it possible? "Something wrong?" Johnny asked me "No everything is fine i'm just tired and i need some sleep" he kissed me and we went to sleep together.

POV: Yuta

To have friends like Ten or maybe i will count Johnny as one too is really important to me, but there is someone i still don't know how i feel about him, i mean Taeyong or the febreze addicted. The others were sleeping i had a big bed for myself and the others were sharing them Ten was sleeping in Johnnys arms and Jaehyun had Doyoung in his bed it looked cute. "You can sleep in my arms if you want?" WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID HE GET IN HERE THE DOOR NEVER OPENED AND THE BALCONY WINDOW IS CLOSED. He held his hand over my mouth so i couldn't scream. "You want to know how i got in here right? But i won't tell you yet you will find out soon and you will be suprised" "I think you smeeled to much febreze what is wrong with you?" "To be honest nothing but there is something wrong with you and it will be gone just wait a bit more" I took my phone out and searched if to much febreze is bad for your brain. I watched him moving around on my bed he was nervous "What is wrong with you today?" he stopped moving and said "I have to hide for the night and i'm save here." "Why are you save here and why do you even have to hide?" "I will explain everything later but right know trust me, can i sleep in your bed again?" his puppy eyes were too cute i haaaaate it. "Alright but this was the last time and no touching this time" "I will try my best" "And not to forget no fucking or asking for it, and when i hear you having a 'nice' dream about me again you will go to your room" "Can you talk to me Yuta to distract me about the thing i'm hinding from" okay at least no touching "Ahhh okay how was your day? Mine was terrible" it was dark and he didn't talk to me "I guess you don't want to talk about it. I honestly don't know what i should talk about" "Maybe about why the hell Taeyong is here and you won't stop talking." can i die now it was Ten who was standing next to my bed "Yuta wanted to get fucked thats why i'm here" "Yuta, the Yuta i know doesn't wants to be fucked by you so what do you want? You better answer now or i will be the last one you see tonight!" "Wow little boy keep calm okay? I'm his... boyfriend and i was lonely without him." Taeyong put his hand on my waist "Right baby, we both know that i can't sleep without you" he pulled me closer to his body and i could feel his muscles . Ten walked back to his bed with a disturbed face. "Why did you tell him that he will ask me everything" "But you like the idea of me being your boyfriend riiight? I can be your boyfriend but we have to wait a little more but i can't wait anymore your smell is too much. When we're in back in Seoul come to my flat we will talk there but you can't tell anybody about it, it would be to dangerous." he was leaning on my shoulder "I wish you knew it from the beginning it would be easier" he closed his eyes and i think that he fell asleep.

POV: Taeyong

He's cute, he thinks i'm asleep i wish i was sleeping, but i can't. It was 3:53 am. It was still dark outside but why should i care i was dead anyways being half vampire and wolf is not a peacefull life on one side there are these 1000 years old grandpas who think there self made laws are written by a god and on the other side there are the wolf clans who have their rules but contact to vampires is prohibited this goes the same for vamipres but they forbidden contact to wolfs and humans, and then theres me the son of one of the strogenst alpha wolf s that ever existed also known as my father, my mother is the daughter the oldest vampire thats 'alive' and she is a pureblood vampire. Both sides see me as a problem and want to get rid of me, that's why that contract killer was here this time it was a vampire, thank god that Yuta has a stronger smell than me. They will not get a chance to kill me. I have to live to annoye the hell out of them. A quick look on my watch showed me that it was 4:32 am. So i should go back to my room to use my powers is not the best idea but everyone was sleeping so why not. In a blink of a second i was lying in my room and no one noticed it had some advantages to be half /half i can go outside and and eat everything i have supernatrual powers and i can use 100% of both. When you ignore the hate i get from my families, is my life nice. The sun starts to rise now i'm save from vampires, next problem wolfs they are more annoying in wolf form because alphas are like 1,7-1,8 meters tall or more, betas can also reach 1,8 meters but thats not really common, the are mostly 1,6-1,17 meter, the smallest are the omegas their wolf form is about 1,5-1,65 meters tall. I'm an alpha in year 2 wich means i got my wolf powers two years ago my wolf form is 1,75 meter tall, as a young alpha it's pretty tall i will be probably be more than 1,8 meter. The sun is up now and my roomates start to wake up i only saw it only in the corner of my eye as i went into the bathroom to shower. My room was next to Yutas "AND WHEN DID YOU THINK YOU WANTED TO TELL ME ABOUT HIM?" this will be a funny day and i have to watch this little boy he can get dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Taeyong

Our schooltrip is over tomorrow and we visited 3 museums and 4 monuments today it was boring as hell. I was alone sitting on a roof and watching the people running around, "Do you want to stay here forever?" Johnny and Jaehyun were standing behind me, they are both wolfs but they don't want to kill me, at least two. "I thought about it, so want else do you want?" Jaehyun looked at me "Our Parents asked us to kill you, the clan alphas are angry now, your parents are lucky that they are strong enough to protect themself, but there are rumors about your father that he went missing some clan members say that he was killed. You have watch out more" they jumped of the roof and left me alone. I saw them going to their friends or for Johnny his boyfriend, but i can smell that Jaehyun is mated with that bunny to be mated with someone is like love on the first sight but it will last forever and if your partner dies you will never love again and you lose the ability to life forever, in my case i don't care about it because of the vampire blood, i can't die anyways. I spent the rest of the day on this roof but it got boring and i went to the corridor where mine and Yutas room and i was bored and wanted to annoy my little japanese friend. I knocked on his door and he opened "You can knock on doors like a normal person? Wow that's shocking what do you want" "Nothing I'm bored let's go and talk outside. You dont have a choise and move your pretty ass out of this room." I grabbed his wrist and took him outside we went to the park i saw from the roof but i didn't tell him, well not yet. "Why do you want to talk so much recently? Are you sick or did you got castrated?" I laughed about that comment if he knew oh boy. "No and it will never happen, not until i die" and that will never happen. "I just like talking to you, is there something wrong with it?" "No but you never talked to me without mentioning the word fuck" that was a point for him and maybe it's true but being alone for 10 years makes you lonely. "Do you like it to be back here?" "Well i missed this place but it has changed, as well as the friends i used to love, but who will complain about it" he rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath, he smelled like strawberrys or rapsberrys "They hurt you right? It must be hard for you right now but we will leave tomorrow so.." He opened his eyes again and shivered, he walked back to the hotel and i was left alone for the second time this day. I heared a car sound behind me. I turned around...

POV: Yuta

I felt bad to leave him outside alone but it was cold and i want this day to be over. Not thinking about anything i went to sleep and fell asleep faster than ever. I woke up again it was dark and my room was empty, it was only me. There was a small light comming from the door and flickered. The stupid me had to open the door and was facing a Taeyong covered in blood the faulf was a big head injury. "You left me" his voice was brocken and he steped looking in my eyes, with his widden and a shooked look on his face "It's your fault" his wound started to bleed strong and now the foor was covered in it. The door closed and he was coming closer i stepped back but my back met the wall to early for my liking. "Alone In The Dark" he touched my face with his hand and there was a missing finger and he leaned his forehead against mine the blood dripped on my face and he still stared into my eyes. "You Will Pay For IT" his eyes were red, i tasted the blood on my lips. His fingers scratched my facealong and left tracks of blood. "I Will Be Your Death" I sreamed i sat in my bed again bathed in sweat, no blood. no Taeyong, "Yuta what is wrong?" Ten was sitting beside me on my bed. "Nothing just a nightmare" "Has it something to do with your old friends?" "No nothing just a tipical nightmare" he stood up looked at me "Ok... but when there's a thing i can help you with you know where you can find me" He slipped back under his blanket next to Johnny he cuddled into his arms and Johnny pulled him closer to his chest, looks cute. I wanted to sleep but i wasto sared right now. The clock said 3:16 am. of course, 3 more hours i could sleep but my brain didn't think the same as me, i think i will try to sleep on the plane, i went to the bathroom to refresh me. I tried to be as quiet as possible and locked the door and turned the water on. I looked at my hands and there was blood and as i looked into the mirror and there he was again, standing behind me and as i turned around he was gone. What is wrong with me? It was the worst trip ever and now i'm insane. Taeyong is probably lying in his bed sleeping, he is not dead, he is fine and not trying to kill you right now. I splashed water on my face and as i looked again he was gone like i said he is maybe lying in his bed. I went back to my hotel bed and closed my eyes and thought of sleeping on clouds, but it didn't help, i was awake the whole night. The 3 hours passed by like nothing and Doyoung was the first one to wake up after me. The others were getting up slowly and the last one was Ten. The others got ready and packed their clothes. Ten watched me while doing everything, he knew that it was more that a nightmare. "Boys be ready we leave in 15 minutes" our teacher Mr. Park said through the door. "Yuta, will you sit next to us later?" Ten asked me with a threatening look on his face. "I will think about it" we left our room and went down the lobby, while our teachers checked out, we waited infront of the hotel i looked around and didn't saw Taeyong i looked at Doyoung "Do you know where Taeyong is? We're leaving in some minutes" "Yes Mr. Byun said he had a accident last night and is now at a hospital here in Osaka" "WHAT?" this can not be real. So that wasn't a dream, he was hurt pretty bad, because i left him. "In wich hospital is he?" Doyoung answerd "I don't know he just said it was here in Osaka" "Ok thanks anyways Doyoung" here in Osaka means he won't be at school that means he will stay here for, i don't know how long,, for maybe 2 weeks, or 1 month, it could even be a year or his wounds are so bad that he will die or is already dead. It's all my fault.

POV: Ten

We went on our bus to the way to the airport. Yuta looked bothered all the way it had to do something with his nightmare, and maybe with Taeyong. He usually would talk like a waterfall, but this time he looked on his phone. "Hey have you heared that about Taeyongs accident Mr. Byun said a car hit him and had to be taken to the nearest hospital for a surgery, he also added that he had no pulse when they found him" so that was the reason. He was worried about him or at least something like it. The only subject on the way was Taeyong. Yuta was frustated and pluged his earphones in and closed his eyes but he still looked stressed. "Is he ok?" This time it was Winwin who asked from behind. "I don't know since last night he is strange, and i think he is really shocked about the accident" Winwin nod but it seems like he had more to talk about. "Anything else you want to talk about?" "Ehm ... are Yuta and Taeyong dating?" "I want to be honest i don't know Taeyong said they were but Yuta screamed no so they have this kind of a realationship" he sat back to his seat and we waited for the bus to arrive at the airport. When we reached there everything went on normal we went on the plane and Yuta sat at the window and next to me on my other side sat Johnny. I waited till Johnny fell asleep "So now you are going to tell me whats between you and Taeyong, you know what i mean so you have the time you need now" he looked on his hand "It's my fault that he had that accident, i left him alone that night, i could have saved him, if i was there with him, or if i asked him to come with me when i went back to the hotel" a tear rolled down his cheek, he felt guilty about it, but he couldn't do anything it was a stupid accident, "And about your nightmare? What happened there?" the look on his face changed, it was more frightened. "I saw him. He was in our room. Covered in blood. After we talked i went to the bathroom, he was there, he always said it was my fault. I said that i will pay for it. I thought it was just a dream but it was not, after i heared he really had an accident.. i don't know what to do anymore" so he is using his powers again, that bastard. "It's not your fault, you couldn't knew that this was going to happen, it was the fault of the driver not yours or mabye his, but the point is it was not yours so don't you dare to have these thoughts again" that would be enough time for them.

POV: ?

We finally have him in our hands this stupid bastard who thinks he can do everything just because he is half vampire and half wolf. That stupid boy thinks he can hide from us now he is in our hands and we will let the rules speak and he will have his deserved punishment. "He is ready for the ritual, Master, what will we do to him?" "We will let the oldest to decide what will happen to him so take to the main room and close all the windows we can't let that EXO clan find this castle and take him with them" "Well master to be exact we have visitors here right now and they are from ... the Exo clan" these stupid idiots why am i even working with them please someone let it rain brains and please hit them HARD. "Why are they here and who let them in?" "Well that was me master they have two giants and one of them was hotter than the hell fire, the other one looked like an elf a cute but sexy one, the leader asked nicely if they could meet us so i let them in and they are waiting in your room right now" after that he ran to the other side of the room and hid behind the curtains "They are our enemies you have to be mean to them and refuse to Everything they ask you from, when they are not begging for it on their knees!" I let them kill him first "Master it had one advantage, i have the number of the sexy one and i think you will liiiiike him" "Then you will go and tell them that i don't want to see them" "OK Master, i won't dissapoint you this time" He saluted and ran towards the left corridor "My room is at the end of the right corridor YOU IDIOT" I hate little brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

POV: Yuta

It has been a week now since the Osaka trip, and Taeyong hasn't returned yet. School was boring as ever and my friends were the same as ever, except for Ten he was like a pregnant girl in the third month. I wanted to go to my next subject when i was stopped by our principal Mr. Kim "Yuta can you come to my office for a second we have to talk about some things.." i just followed him and when he opened the door there were 11 more teachers waiting for me. WHAT ON EARTH HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS. "You know that your friend Taeyong had an accident and was still in Osaka when we left" oh no it's about this toptic "We know that he promised you to tell you the truth when you were back here again" Are they really teachers or stalkers? This time it was Mr. Park who was speaking "He wanted to tell you the truth about his life, and why you are part of it right know, but as you know, he can't do it right now so we will do it" Mr. Park looked over to Mr. Byun "Taeyong had many secrets and you will be shooked now when i tell you this but he is half vampire and half wolf" Wow my teachers are crazy stalkers "In this world or more creatures than humans and we're a wolf clan who is close to Taeyongs fathers clan" Listening to Mr. Byun makes it even more unrealistic "You don't believe us right Yuta?" This time it was Mr. Wu who spoke now it was getting scary "We can show it to you!" Mr. Kim said but not our principal, we have 4 Mr. Kims thats why we gave each of them special names. First our principal Mr. Rich or Grandpa, Second my classteacher Mr. Dinosaur or just Chen he just looked like one, the third one is Mr. Baozi also because he looked like one and last our sport teacher Mr. Dancing King, so long story short it was Mr. Chen who said it. "You don't have to show me i know that you are big, bad, wolves so can i go now?" I pointed to the door but Mr. Oh was locking it. I turned around and saw how Mr. Wu took of his shirt and started to breath really heavy. And suddenly he kinda exploded and there was standing a deep black wolf he was around 1,9 m tall (from foot to ears) "We told you it's true and Taeyong is like us but with 50% vampire blood" "This is not real right Mr. Wu is human and i'm sleeping, This is not true" "But it is and Taeyong never had a accident he is in danger right now. A Vampire clan has him and they are not happy about him being a half blood. They will kill him we were there just after you came back, we made a deal that we have 1 month to take him back here or he was a half blood." "And i have to do what?" Mr. Lu answered simply "All you have to do is to get there, let him smell your blood, he will go crazy and will kill everyone, and we keep you save, nothing to difficult" I have to remember my mom to move away "ARE YOU SERIOUS?YOU CALL THAT NOTHING DIFFICULT?" "Watch your language young boy we're still your teachers. So will you take the offer" saving Taeyong or not doing it and move far far away. "Yuta you better answer now and moving is not an option, I think we forgot to mention that each of us has his own powers. And for now you will call us by our names for me it's Joonmyun, i have the power to control water. The others are Xiumin he has ice powers, Kris can fly, Luhan has Telepathy, Lay can heal, Chen has lightnings, Baekhyun has light, Chanyeol has fire, Tao can stop the time, Kyungsoo is strong, Kai can teleport and last Sehun can control the wind" So my teachers are freaks and have supernatrual powers. "And thats the only option we have? I mean is there a less brutal one like sneaking in taking him with us and leave again" "No there is only this option, they would try to get him so we have to kill them, that they will never come back" help... "And your blood smells the best for vampires, we know that because we had the order from his father to protect him since he was 5 and he started to trust us and he told us that your blood is some kind of special to him" I never knew that our principal could talk so much "Has he told you anything else what i need to know about him or anything else, like that well that he wants my blood served in a golden cup" Mr. Park looked at me, wait i should call him Chanyeol, creepy to call my teachers by their names, he also answered "No, just that if anything happens we should bring you. Alive. You have two days to think about it or it will be to late for him. You can go now we told you everything you need to know, do not tell anyone about this or they will dissaper without a trace" he was standing infront of me and i never knew that we have such tall teachers, with a way to deep voice, who can kill me like i'm nothing. Nice. "Chanyeol don't scare that kid now come here" he went back to Baekhyun, still creepy, and they kissed eachother MY WORLD IS BROCKEN FOREVER NOW, MY TAECHERS KISSING EACHOTHER, URGH. I had the most disgusted face ever and they noticed it and laughed at me. "You should go now and stay home for the next two days. Suho will call your mother and YOU TWO GET A ROOM" it was Kyungsoo, stilllll creepy, who screamed at them and i walked out. I had to walk home now and do nothing but break my head about what i should do and how far we have to move away afterwards. Europe sounds nice, or Africa that sounds even better. I bumbed into someone or a group of people they were all male and tall i would say 1,80 m or taller "Watch out were you're going okay?" "Sorry but i don't talk to strangers and i only bump into ugly ones" the one with the darkest skin, looked strangly at the other boys "Oh riiiight your his little slut we will meet again" they ran away, help.

POV: Taeyong

It was dark, cold and i was alone. There was water dripping sound, i was blindfolded and there were chains around my hands and feet, my whole body felf a bit colder than normal and i had no clothes on except for my boxershorts. "So you are finally awake now? Took you long enough don't you think?" "Would be nice if you tell me what day it is, why i'm here and where are my fucking clothes?" his hand touched my chin and my,i call them abs, all the way down to my boxers and 'played' with them "Well you are in our basement and your clothes are in the laundry they were dirty, so we decided to wash them" "What you are the evil one you should hurt me or something, AND STOP PLAYING WITH MY SHORTS" he put his hands away and took of the blindfold, i was not sure if he was really a he, he had long blonde hair and a pretty face and a slim body he looked young. "What you also think i'm a girl just because i have long hair right? Always the same with you wolves you are sooo cool with all you muscles and your hot bodys. I sound like a girl on her period right? Sorry" he was weird and a vampire "And you want what from me?" "Oh sorry i like to talk alot, i should watch you that you stay here an we wait till your boyfriend shows up or if doesn't my brother will kill you, i want to have a boyfriend like you well not like you i want a boy with tanned skin and deep eyes and who is very beautiful, did i tell you that my name is Ren" "Can you shut up why are you so annoying?" he sat next to he looks sad now "Sorry i'm only pushed around from my brother and i fell lonely. Usually i'm sitting in my room and having friends is not allowed for me" I was now a bit sad for him i know how it feels to be alone "I know that feeling, my parents never took care of me and left me alone when i was just 8 years old. I never had friends and i was living in a old garden shed till i was 14. I was found from an old lady and she treaded me nice i moved in with her but she died just 3 months later. After that i was living at a childrens home i always had the hope to be adopted from a nice family, at the age of 16 i got my powers and i used them to ran away. Now that I'm almost 19 nobody cares about me, Yuta was the only one who was at least a little bit nice and talked to me" "Wow thats a bad childhood, I don't know why they are making such a big deal about you, just because you are different than the others" Ren was not that bad. "How long are we going to stay here by the way? It's getting cold, my clothes would be nice" He jumped up and ran out of the room and just some time later he came back with clothes but not mine "These should fit you" He knew that i was not able to move right How Should I Put Them On. "Oh shit you can't put them on by yourself right? I have the key but once your done i have to tie you up again ok?" "Well i want to say no but i think your brother won't agree with it, and it's just you." i paused a bit and put the clothes on and let him tie me up again. We sat next to each other and it was nice "When this is over.. we can stay as friends or is it a problem to you?" "No i like the idea and it would piss the vampires and wolves of even more. I even know some guys that would like to be your boyfirend you seem to be their type, they like cute boys" he was the most chilled vampire i know so a little help from my side for would be no problem. We heared a noise from outside and soon after that the door opened and a tall guy came in and Ren stood up immediantly "What were you doing? Ren i have told you not to be nice, You have to be bad! And you gave him clothes? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I think it's his evil brother, the look in his eyes was frightened and he looked like he was about to cry. This was the second time i felt ever sorry for anyone who wasn't me. "We have problems the Exo clan is back, bring him over to 'the Room' and make sure that he can't see, hear, taste or smell anything!" It's mean to leave like this without introducing yourself, Ren took the chains i was tied up to and put the blindfold at my eyes again "Make sure that he can't see,taste or smell. How am i sopposed to do that. Cover your eyes was easy do you know what i could do the other things, you would not tell me how but Is It Even Possible? I hate my brother so much, why can't he do it when it's so simple to him. What is his problem?!" I like this side it was good to hear somebody complaining about his family "When you asked to be friends with me after this, now i know that we will get along after it" he laughed about my comment and we left that room we were in before. "I will warn you if there is something in your way ok. WATCH OUT" His warning was to late and i fell over a stone or anything similar. "Ups" he said and stood up again "I think this was to late" "Sorry there are stairs be careful" we slowly went up and suddenly there was this smell i stopped it was 'This' smell i said to Ren "Run away and hide were i can't find you"


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile with Yuta...

It was the day when i had to decide what i will do and i was on my way to Joonmyun's office and tell, but i stopped at the school entrance it was Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun "Oh it's you Yuta on your way to Joonmyun we will go with you and sorry for the shock, with the kiss. I ean you could have seen worse like the things we did in Osaka but well" Baekhyun was always like this, he was really nice and a pervert sometimes i think he's on drugs and his mouth won't stop moving once he started talking while doing this he never failed to disturb us with the best thing that comes to his mind. Thanks to him i can't touch my math book the way i did before. Chanyeol was on of the best teachers we had he was chilled and crazy, he was also really funny and most of us wouldn't mind him being a friend. Sehun was difficult he loved his dog Vivi more than anything or anyone he was weird but also nice. I walked with them and we met with Joonmyun in his office "So your answer is?" "I will do it but you have to keep me save" he nod and looked happy "You have have to get a basic training just if anything happens and we can't protect you. That's why i ordered you here. Baekhyun you will show him his suit, Chanyeol you will show him the wegnesses from vampires and how he could use them for his advantage, Sehun you will show him how to fight a vampire just in case" we all just nod and we left. "We will go to the gym it's the best place to train you. You don't need to be fightened, the only dangeours phase is when they smell your blood. Taeyong won't be the only one who wants you at that moment" "How many vapires are there?" Baekhyun looked over to the giants and they didn't know what to say at that moment until Chanyeol answered "About 30 mabye more" THEY are kidding me we are 12 wolves, me and Taeyong against 30 or more vampires. I was standing still and looked at them "There are lots of low rank vampires and we have 4 alpha wolves, thats an advantag, like me Kris, Sehun, Kai and are the stongest and talles wolves. Omegas are the weakest and we 'only' have two Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The rest of us are Betas who are between alpha and omega. You are save with us, and with lots of luck Johnny and Jaehyun will also come with us" WHAT THEY ARE ALSO WOLVES? "CHANYEOL we should keep that as a secret. He had a lot to go trough and now he has to deal with this shock" "But he could knew it if he ever smelled at them they scream 'I'm a giant Wolf' you know at their scent is extem" it was Sehun who said it and he was right even i smelled it it is really extrem. "I have had sport with them i know how they smelled it is reeeally bad" "You can smell it really?" Not it was them who were shocked, was it wong what i said. We forogt the conversation we had and went into the gym and there was a suit standing in the middle it was mostly red with black stripes, it looked so cool. "This is your suit, it will protect you from their poison, and they can't smell until you bleed or take the suit of. It will make you faster, and it has some hidden weapons in the sleeves. That's everything you need to know for now" I touched it, it felt like leather i like it, i have some kinks. "You like it? Now you have to talk with Chanyeol hope you surrive training with Sehun" he waved of and an away. "He left you alone with us right? Now the real training begins we won't go easy on you just because you are our student ok? Fist vampires are light sensitive, they are fast, and strong. Their senses are sharp, better than ours, in a one on one fight on the street a wolf is in advantag but in their castles it's their territory. All we can do is to fight them and hope that Taeyong can beat all of them." WHAT we only hope that he can do it "What you need to know is that their stomach is the best place to hit them. For the fighting part of your training me and Sehun show you how to defend yourself in a worst case scenario" And as soon as he said it Sehun was standing behind me and kicked my legs. My butt hit the ground really hard, "What was that for?" i asked while i rubbed my butt in pain "Lesson 1 never let you guard down" he reached out his hand and i took it. Once i was standing he turned my arm and pushed me back on the floor and sat on my back "Lesson 2 never trust anyone" wow how nice "Can you get of my back. You're heavy" the training went on like this for 3 hours and i made no progress. I think i'harder to train you, than killing the vampires" Sehun nod to Chanyeols statement "Sorry i'm human and not a freaking wolf" they laughed at me an Sehun slapped my back and i fell on the ground AGAIN. "CAN YOU TWO STOP HURTING ME?" Now they laughed even more about me "Sorry we tend to forget that you humans are so weak, but you are more fragile than we thought, are you sure that you are male?" "YES I AM" "If he was an wolf he would be an omega for sure!" My wolf teachers are making of me, for being weak what is wrong with my life. "I think we should end this, before Yuta gets hurt to bad" Chanyeol was being nice FINALLY "Are you sure? I think it's funny right now" "Let the poor boy, he can be glad that we only did the basic training and not the complet training he would be dead right now" i just ran away from them to get away before they kill me.

I went home and and had to shower i was sweating, my mom gave me some clothes to change and made me some food. I sat at the table in the kitchen when my dad came home "So you are still eating it's almost 9 pm? And you look like you had a fight with someone. Is everything ok Yuta?" "Yeah we had a special training at school, it was really hard" i paused and he sat next to me and ate something with me. "Dad i can ask you everthing right? There is a thing i want to tell you but i'm not sure if you're ok with it" he looked at me and put his fork and knief away "But before you talk i have great news for you, remember your old friend in Japan? I thinnk her name was Sana Minatozaki? You will marry her!" What I'm Gay I Have To Marry A Girl. "WHAT? I have to do what?" "Yeah, it will be in 3 months, and everything is ready we just need to wait till you finished school" I looked at him with big eyes "Why is there something wrong with it? Is there someone eles i need to know about? Maybe this number that called you week before" "WHAT No Way that was just Ten, have you thought about aasking me what iwant to do after school maybe i don't want to get married or maybe i don't even want a girlfriend!" "BUT YOU WILL MARRY HER IF YOU WANT OR IF YOU DON'T" with that he went upstairs and left me alone in the kitchen. He will never change i didn't want to stay here and there wasoly one place left i could go. So i grabed my keys and left the house i knew the direction very well. After only 4 Minutes of me slowly walking i reached the house Taeong usually lived in, to my luck the door was open and i walked up to his flat. That door was also open, and it looked messy inside, not like Taeyong would ever leave it like that. I went in and closed the door. I saw his clothes on the floor and the doors of the cupboards were open. Everything still smelled like Febreze i cleaned some parts of his flat so that he wouldn't die when he came home. When. I lied on his bed it smelled also like Febreze this boy had a serious problem, i will go to a therapist with him to check his brain. I thought about sleeping here tonight again just to calm down abit. I want to his closet and took out clothes that should fit me to sleep in. I hae to ask him to do the laundry at our house first it smelled amazing second it was sooo soft. Ilied dowwn back again and covered my face with his blanket and closed my eyes my last thought for today was if it was counted as a burlary for being here, but i will tell Joonmyun and the others what i saw here. Finally closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

The Next Day...

I woke up with a weight on my body i opened my eyes carefully and saw Luhan sitting on me. "You could have told us that you live with him, and that you sleep next to each other" my teacher gave me a pervy look and nexxt to him stood Kris "Can you let him wake up before you kill him with questions"Luhan looked at him with a almost crying face and went back to his side "What did you do to his flat, he will kill you for this!?" Kris said with a funny look on his face "This was not my faulf it looked worse when i came here. I cleaned it a bit and beore you ask i don't have a key the doors were open" Now they looked at each other, and looked confused You saidd that you found in a worse condition than now?! That doesn't sound like Taeyong he is a clean freak, and wouldn't let his door open for more than 1 minute. We here anyone else than you? Did you saw anyone?" "No it was just me and it looked like someone was searching for something" "We will leave now come as quikly as possible to your house a van will be waiting there and will get you to us. From there we will go to the vampire castle. You better eat and drink enough that your blood is ok" With Kris words they jumped out of the window and ran away with an incredible speed. So today was the day of my life to end, Woho. I did as Luhan and Kris told me to do and went home again. The Van was parking right infront of our door and i went in. Inside it was dark and i was alone and i couldn't even see the driver as we moved to the house i think Joonmyun lives. The car slowed down and stopped i went outside and straight to the door. As soon as i reached there the door opened already and Joonmyun led me in and told me that Kai will teleport us to have a suprising moment, with that he gave me a knife "Are you ready?"


	9. Chapter 9

We were standing in a circle, Kai in the middle of us, we had to reach out and touch his hands so he can teleport us all together. It was the final move before we will save Taeyong and will hopefully won't be killed by some vampires "Can i teleport now?" Kai looked at me first and than over to Joonmyun. We were standing in the livingroom. Joonmyun looked back to me and i nod "Yes" "You will fell a bit dizzy and maybe have a headache but it will be nothing serious, so please can you come closer and touch my hands" We did as he said and i was getting sweaty hands and Kai closed his eyes, everything became blurry and dark. I also closed my eyes and when i opened then we were standing on a small path. I looked around and it looked so diffrent that i wasnt sure if we were on the same planet "How was your first teleportation?" Chanyeol looked at me and smiled the others were walking ahead of us. "Come on we will loose them i will be staying with you Sehun will join us later, we are both Alphas plus we're the and tallest ones so it will be saver for you after your more or less succsesful training" i just scrached my head and lauhed awkwadly "They know that we're here but his smell is not really strong so he is somewhere above or in their basement" I only smell the fresh air and it smells like it rained before. When turned around to follow the others i saw the castle they mentioned it was like a tipical vampire castle colored in black, bats flying around it and fog everywhere. Me and Chanyeol walked behind the others i felt a bit saver with him, as we got nearer to the castle the more nervous i got. Joonmyun knocked on the door and it opened. "They were waiting for us" he wispered almost in audiable for my ears, but i heared it. My confidence got a lot bigger after that i don't know why. We walked in an stopped in a hall. Red carpet covering the floor and shadows everwhere. As Chanyeol said Sehun joined us and i was standing between them the others standing in a circle checking the area and watching every move. I saw the shadows moving and when i can see them they can see me. My hands found their way towards the arms of the two Alphas "Watch your hands Yuta that's my man" Baekhyun snapped at me in A Situation Like This REALLY?" There was a laugh from one of the shadows "Look even the vampires are making fun of you" "It's not the right time for Baek" Kyungsoo looked around and checked the laughing shadow "And you should stop laughing too! Where is your boss we have to talk to him" Kris shouted through the hall "What is the matter that you want to talk with me?" It was a guy about 1,8m tall standing in front of us with shining red eyes they were almost shining and lighting everything up. His skin was white and i thought Taeyong was pale. "Why are you bringing a human with you. You know our rules" I was frightened and slowly put my hand towards my pocket where i was keeping my knife and grabbed it, i tried not to be obvious and slowly put it towards my wrist Joonmyun and the others looked at me some of them with concern in their eyes and some of them nod and their looks said that i should cut. And i did. Some blood started to drip out of the wound and the vampires all turned their heads in my direction. The leader vampire ran away as fast as he could, and i thought i smelled amazing today. Well i guess that was not the matter right now. The only that mattered right now were my teachers getting into wolf-mode and started to rip some vampires heads. Not the most beautiul view i had but well, it saved my life. I was standing between 12 giant wolfs and they were ripping some vampires apart. I was standing in the middle of the room waiting for Taeyong to come out we waited for about 5 minutes while nothing happened, but there were screams coming from the stairs and it was getting louder and louder. And then he was standing there and had blood on his face like he had in my dream in Osaka, but this time it was real and he had this thirsty look on is face. Blood coverd his hands and some parts of his clothes dripping on the floor a shiver ran down my spine and the others were shocked to see him with this blood freezing gaze. He slowly went down and walked towards us and everybody looked at him and stopped moving just to see him moving down the stairs. He stood infront of us and looking straight into my eyes. He went relly close to my face we were only inches apart and his cold hands touched my arm where i cut myself "Let him drink he will need it it won't hurt you" Chanyeol said to me and i fixed my eyes back on Taeyong and he lifted my arm and opened his mouth to drink my blood, Why the hell is every thing so creepy in my life right now. What did i do to deserve to this hell? Right i did nothing. I let him drink my blood it hurt a bit but nobody moved. His face soften a bit and his body relaxed, he calmed down a bit. "What.. is... going.. on?" He was confused and tried Sehun and Kai carried him so that he wouldn't hurt himself. "Come on Yuta time to leave" It was Kyungsoo who put his hand on my arm and put a bandage on the still bleeding wound. We left the castle and the vampires only looked at us going away the carzy head vampire no where to be seen "WAIT" it was a boy? I think who ran after us. Kris and Tao blocked him and he fell to the ground "Wait! Don't please he promised me to take me with him, I want to be free and i don't want to hurt anybody" he was almost crying and Tao shared a small look at Kris "Joonmyun we will take him with us and wait till Taeyong wakes up and ask him about this Ok?" "Ok" They grabbed his arms and he looked happy that they will take him away from this i don't know what. Kai teleported us back into the house where we left and put Taeyong into bed. He was sleeping for 4 hours and was still pretty exausted and could barely walk three steps. "How are you feeling?" I asked as i sat next to the bed he was lying in "Felt a lot better if i could get some more of your blood" "You can have some" He weakly smiled at me and i helped him sit up "Can i bite you into your neck? The old fashioned-vampire style" He would even make fun of me when he would be dead, his ghost would be haunting me and scarring the shit out of me. "But only once understood!" He nod. I crawled onto his lap and put my jaw on his shoulder so that he wouldn't have to move around a lot. "Thank you for the meal" His sharp teeth digged into my neck and it hurt like hell. I prever already bleeding wounds than this hell. His hands found their ways up my body with one hand he was holding my head in the right position and with the other he was holding my waist. He finished and had a giant grin on his face "You know what? Your blood is so good that.." he paused for a moment to make this special moment even worse "..It could get me a boner, you know what imagine i never said could" i jumped of his lap with the speed of a lightning and he laughed his ass of. "I hate you" I went to the the others to tell that he is awake and he is fine. "We already know what you want and he thinks really loud and nasty thinks. Even worse when he drank your blood uagh" Luhan walked pass me and i looked away a bit shy but i wouldn't tell anyone "I STILL CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS" "Don't mind him, he is mad because Sehun drank Bubble Tee without him" Kyungsoo looked at me and another pair of my teachers ruined my life. "Is he feeling better now? I think i already know the answer when i look at your neck" He gave me a mirror and i had blue marks on the spot he bitten me. "I have to go home my family will be worried if i come home too late" "I will tell the others be carefull on your way we still don't know what the oldest vampires will do about our actions" i nod and got my bag and went one last time to check on Taeyong, he was sitting up now and reading a book. His eyes were focused on the pages and his deep and dark eyes were amazing, he looked very hot right now and he had glasses on. "You can take a picture of me if like what you see" I rolled my eyes on him and wanted to leave, but he said "Sorry for earlier my mind was not in his right state. But i want to ask you something can you come here for a second?" I walked over and sat down on the bed "What do you want now?" He still had his glasses on but put the book away. His eyes were colored in red it was a good contrace to his pink fluffy hair. His pale skin under the white bedsheet made him look like an angel. An Angel with red eyes and sharp ass teeth. Well maybe A Fallen Angel. But a beautiful one. His gaze was killing me inside and it felt like my whole body was on fire. I looked him into his eyes "Can you ask now i have to go home now. My mom will be worried can you ask now" "Forget what i wanted to ask it was not important anyway. Stay safe. See you tomorrow" I gave him a confused look but went home anyway, it waas getting colder these days, i like the winter weather, but only when i'm at home sitting at my window, with a hot chocolate in my hands, looking outside as it snows while cuddling with my boyfriend. Right now i'm standing outside with tipical autumm weather, without hot chocolate and boyriend. My life is the best. I tried my best not to think about what Taeyong might have asked me, but when he said it's not important, than i have to know it once you got my interests i won't stop till i know what happened or whats wrong. I haven't seen the others at school for some days now, i wonder how many 'Johnny is so amazing' stories i have to hear from Ten, or how expensive the things are that Winwin wants. I cant wait to be back at home go to sleep and the best thing, today is friday, so no school tomorrow. After a long walk i finally came home and went straight to my room not carring about anything, except for the cookies my mom made i HAD to care about them. "What happened to you Yuta? Your neck looks awful" 'Mom this is how it looks when a vampire bites you' "Well... i met someone.. and we had a nice talk" "I know what kind of nice talk you mean and it looks like a boy did it right my little boy" My mom said while ruffling my hair "MOM, please it's not what it looks like but i can't tell you sorry" "I'm your mother i know that you have been hanging with this half blood boy. And don't act supprised know your family is not that boring as you may think"


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean with not-as-boring-as-i-think?" "I have to tell you something come here and sit down on the couch, you will be shocked "I followed her into the living room and we sat down she took out the photobook from my childhood. She put it on the desk infront of us, she opened it and showed me the pictures of me when i was 3 years old and younger. "You remember these times when you played with your sisters in the garden. You tripped over a root, you cried till i kissed your wounds, you were playing superheros. But thats not the point right now. What i want to tell you is that you are adopted "My face went blank, my wohle body felt numb i felt surrounded by dakness and old. I coundnt believe what she said i lived my whole life here and in Osaka, the sisters i had my whole life are a lie, everything i believed in was a lie? Everything was a lie? Everything? I had nothing to say "One day i wanted to go to work and you were lying infront of our door sleeping, you had this earrings in your hands. These are the earrings" She showed me 2 erarings one looked like a dolphin and the other one had a longer chain with a littleheart, both were silver. They were extremely beautiful and looked amazing and shining. "I was lying in front of our door? With these earrings? Was there any letter with it?" My mom shook her head and put the earrings into my hand. "I wanted to tell you that after i saw your vampire friend, you are also one of these creatures and that is why your father was always so harsh to you. I dont know why you don't have powers or why you have a normal human body" "And how do you know i'm not human? I mean you only have no proof for that." "We i saw you lying there you had blood red eyes, and your hair was white" She showed me a picture of me as a baby. "My brother married a vampire and she told me that you are definetly not human. But you will always be my son and i will always love you like like before and your sisters will also you love you the same" she brushed through my hair with her hands, "What are you two doing here, Yuta what happened to you?" "Nothing that you should know" "Yuta, be nice he is still your dad. I told him the truth" My dad looked at me and back to my mom "Oh, and i told him about the marrige. Youhave really a lot going on in your life son" He pat my head and went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat "And our little boy was in his teenager phase again and thought talking back was a good idea" she looked over to him "You mean the marrige that we said we won't allow" "You said no to it i already set the date for the wedding with the Minatozakis and they will come over tomorrow. Honey you better say nothing to them you know what will happen" He threw the plate, he was holding, on the floor and went out again. My mother went over to the kitchen and started to pick up the pieces and i ran after her to help, not until my hand was held back and i was held up to stand straight "No even 2 hours home and already in trouble, what is wrong with you baby?" Pink hair, red eyes, pale as hell it's Taeyong "Good to see you here, Tae" "So you told him about his blood line?" "No not yet but you can do it if you want" What is wrong with everything, and why is he here? Wasn't he hurt and with the others "What are you even doing here? You should be resting and not scaring the shit out of me" He smiled at me and my mom also did "What a cute couple you would make" "Mom we wouldn't he is first not my and seccond he is scary as hell" "But you liked the glasses on me, and i know what you thoooought. I know that you wanted children from me" "Im a boy how can get children?" "Like your mother said you are special" My eyes were bigger than my body "Mom? Dont tell me.." "No dont worry he is just playing around. I have to clean his mess now you can go to Yutas room and talk about the rest "Come on baby, we can talk about our Future children and how big our house will be" He sing sang it while going up the stairs up to my room "Sorry that i have to dissapoint you, but i have to marry a girl that i know since Kindergarden. Thank my dad for this" "Look who's mad right now. So you dont want to marry her, i could kill her acidently" Now we reached my room and we went inside he threw himself on my bed "I can drink her blood and your problem is gone and we can be happy forever" He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes "I agree with the not marry her part, but i won't marry you or be your boyfriend"  
He opened his eyes again "Why not? You think that im sexy and you loooove me" "I dont love you, and why do you think that i would you think that, Was it my sister that told you that? She is always lying about my love life" He laughed "No it was Luhan who told me that you thought imhot" THESE ... i dont know how to insult my teachers "And you belive him?"  
"Yeah, and i don't think that he was wrong, you think that i'm hot and that's were we stop this conversation Ok?!" He was sitting on and had a cold gaze towards me "What do we do now?" He was asking me what to so and i don't know. "I wanted to call Ten to tell him that we could hang out this weekend and maybe go shopping together. Oh wait is that to girly for you?" "No not really i like the thought of you in girl underwear. I think IT looks funny, with your 'manly' Body" "Can You Please Stop IT?! I want to know what you know about me?"  
"You want to know Ok! Nakamoto Yuta 18 from Osaka, who's living in Seoul right now, wants to know what he is and why i like your female body so much?! Simple you have the ability to steal other powers and you can switch between them so you are everything, a vampire, a wolf your body looks like it was from a mermaid. The best Part of it the mixture is exatcly my taste!" "That was a good joke now for Real"  
"It was not a joke"  
"So you want to say that i'm a freaky creature and the way you Said it sounds like i will also be an enemy of the vampires and wolves! Am i right?" He scrachted his head yeah that's propably gonna happen"  
"And how do i use it? When i can switch like you said?"  
"That's something i don't know, but i have an idea of how it could Work" He sat down on the floor "Come here" i looked closely at him and he had this adorable puppy look written over bis face. Kill me now! I walked towards him and sat down infront of him. "First Close your eyes and than think of a vampire" "Why should i think of one when you're sitting there and keep touching my thighs? Can you Stop IT please?" "Ok sorry, you can think of me being naked"  
"Now i want throw up and feel discusted"  
"You are bullieing a vampire you should think more" I'm not gonna apologize "What do i so now?" "I don't know but it's not working so... you can Stop right now. I thought when you think of vampire making out you will turn into one. Well not gonna happen then"  
I pushed him over so he fell on his back but i also fell over and found my self in his chest. "Yuta your mother wants to.. What Are You Doing?"  
"We are cuddling Mr. Nakamoto, Yuta wont be to loud and i will be nice to him" "You Should Leave This House Now" My dad looked at Taeyong "Yuta is engaged to a girl, and i won't allow you when you little boy want to demostrate against me. You Will Marry Her" "Dad can you go out of my room, we weren't doing anything or planing to doing to do anything it was a accident we just fell over" I wanted to stand up to save my ass from being beaten up or sleeping in the same bed as Taeyong, .. but i couldn't Taeyong was holding me down and smiling what is that idiot planing? OH NO "What Yuta how could you do that to me, your loving boyfriend. Yuta! How Could You!" He was giving this dramatic speech to demonstrate how hurt he is.. Bitch. "YUTA, Can We Talk For A Moment?!" I looked Back at Taeyong who finally let me go. I closed the door but it wouldn't be usefull at all Taeyong would hear it anyway. Because vampire and so on.. "What is wrong with that Boy, Yuta is He really your boyfriend? You should not joke with me you know what will happen to your mother and you, maybe even your sisters. You Will go to that Guy and Tell him that He is No longer wanted inside his house" I sighed i couldn't fight against my dad he will hurt my mom "Mr. Nakamoto i have a question, When i marry Yuta where should we spent our honeymoon on Hawaii or do you think that america is better. I will go REALLY Hard on him he probably won't be able to walk for a week, but you know vampire/wolf sex is not really gentle" "BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT. YUTA I HOPE FOR YOU THAT I WON'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN TILL TOMORROW. YOU MR. PERFECT FACE CAN GO AND DIE AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE HUMAN OR NOT I DON'T WANT GAY FAGGOTS INSIDE THIS HOUSE"

POV: Taeyong  
He really did it he just slaped his own son right into his face. Yutas cheek was slightly red and he had a shocked and sad expression on his face. "Come on Yuta let's get out of here" I grabbed one of his skinny arms and we went through the door and i dragged him into my flat. I went to the refrigerator to get some ice for his cheek to cool it down. I found a pack and went to my bedroom where i found him in my bed and yes in my bed. He was covered with my blancet and burried his head in my pillow cute, but he looked really hurt. And sad. I crawled on top of him he looked at me with teary eyes i helped him up and put his head on my chest he slowly put his hand next to his head he cried. I put the pack on his redden cheek. "Can i sleep here next to you?" He Said in a really cute tone with his swollen eyes i felt sad for him. "Yeah of course you can i will get another pillow and make hot chololate for you. I heard you like that" He gave me a small smile, i threw the clothes on him he wore the last time. "Yuta do you know by the way, why my flat looks like you lived here for some months?" "That wasn't my fault i found that way when i ran away from Home!"


	11. Chapter 11

POV: Yuta

"What do you mean you found it this way?"

"The day before we went to the castel, i had a Fight with my dad and i ran away, i went here and found it worse than this. I cleaned the kitchen and a bit of the bedroom" Crossed my arms infront of my chest.

"You. Cleaning. Wow. How did you even get in here?" He looked at mewith a confused.

"The door was open, the front door and your door" He looked at me.

"It was open before you came here, but i looked it before we went to Osaka. Somebody like you could come in" He scratched his head and searched fori think his febreez.

He really found it and sprayed it all over the place, it smelled like cherries.

"Are you going to clean this mess right now or do you want to cuddle with me now?" I looked at him with sweet eyes, BUT I WANT TO SLEEP

"WAIT, you asked me to cuddle with YOU!" He looked confused at me.

"Is there something on my face? Can you hurry up now, i just want to sleep and forget Today"

He came back my side, and put his arms around me, and the same time he was strocking my cheek with his thumb.

The wound was still hurting like hell, but he made me feel better.

"You have to take of your clothes and you have to hug me while sleeping Ok?"

Taeyong smiled creepy at me but he gave of a nice feeling.

"Are you sure you want to sleep next to me you know how my Body reacts to yours?! It will be Hard for both of us"

"Yes i am, i want to cuddle now, and if you dont want to cuddle with me or i will search for a new self-claimed boyfriend who is a half vampire and half wolf you understand me"

I was in my bitch mode again when doesnt want to cuddle with me you have to live with the concecenses of my bitchy self.

"No and you caaaaaaaalled me your self-claimed boyfriend you finally said it"

He had sparkels in his eyes but i want to sleep So HUG ME! I gave him a threating look i Need Love.

"You are the craziest person i ever met, First you are a crazy creature, Second you are amazing with an amazing character and third you are so beuatiful in every way"

He really meant what he said you could see it in his eyes and the way he held me in his hands, both of his hands around my waist and my found their way up to his neck. i layed my head my head on his shoulder he held me like this for a long time till i almost fell asleep.

"Come on we should go to bed now its late and you are tiered a hell, i dont want to see that beuatiful face ruined with dark circles under your eyes"

I nod and we went to bed we were really close to each other i felt warm and just a short time later we were hugging again in the same position as before and i never want to leave this bed.

"You are so warm what is wrong with you? Are ou sick?"

I asked him, the heat that was coming from his body was waaaaaay to hot.

"No its just the wolf that comes through sometimes, when i feel comfortable with someone. But don think i will let you go tonight"

"Dont worry i wont let you go either, i wouldnt be sleeping in a bed without you can hug me all night"

POV: Taeyong

His smell was all over the room i felt amazing. Drinking his blood would be the best right now, but he suffered enough. He is the most precious person to me there was never someone who was so important in my life.

It has been hours of watching a sleeping Yuta, he hasnt moved, he was still lying in my arms, the only thing that changed is that he opened his mouth a bit. The sun started to go up.

"Why are you not sleeping?"

He looked at me with sleepy eyes he looked so cute.

"I cant sleep you already forgot half vampire"

"But sleeping is the best thing in the world, do you get tired"

"No not really but that is not really a bad thing, i mean not getting tired, at least when i drank enough blood, is really nice when you have a boyfriend, when you know that i mean"

He laughed a bit still hugging me "Yeah i know"

"You want to try it with a vampire or with a wolf? It could be really funny and hot and maybe you learn how to use your power"

Now he had a not so nice look on his face, when i felt a small slap on my shoulder.

"I earned it right? you are really cute when youre angry"

He burried his head into my chest and hugged me tighter. I put my arms around him again and i moved us and now. He was lying on top of me and i was lying on my back.

"Stop moving around i want to cuddle"

He was whining in my arms, he was putting the blancet almost over his face.

"Do you want to stay in bed all night, or do you want to go shopping with the friend or yours? Was it Johnnys boyfriend? Wait it was more his girlfriend"

"Thats true Ten is a girl, but he will just buy tons of make-up and underwear to look sexy infront of Johnny"

"You can do it for me too, i have a interesting picture in my mind"

"Sorry but i am not into this kinda stuff"

"But you have some kinks...?"

"I dont want to talk with you about it anymore give me my phone"

He stood up and left me alone in bed this will be our thing i think

"So you will leave me Again? Im still hurt and what if i need blood?"

"You have really nice neighbours and ask them"

"My Bitch is back thank you i thought yyou will be nice from no on!"

"Taeyong is funny HAHAHA, do you want to come with us ten send a message that he will bring Johnny along, so i wont be lonely"

"Nice, so i can see you in underwear and talk with Johnny again"

"I WONT BUY UNDERWEAR"

I heared how the shower was turned on, he showered without me, how could he.

"Where Is Your Shampoo, I Cant Find It!"

Should i tell him thats in my room and that there are no towels in the bathroom

"And Where Are The Towels.. I HATE YOU"

The shower stoped and i ran into the hall. I looked at the bathroom door and it opened abit

"You Asshole"

I had the shampoo and a towel in my hands but he had to come out iif he wanted to have them.

"You want these? Just come here and you can have them. Its easy"

He stared at me "Is something not to your pleasant Mr. Nakamoto?"

"The only meaning that your life has is to annoy me right?! I will stay another night when i get the shampoo and the towel deal? Deal!"

He thought he could mess with the amazing Lee Taeyong.

"There is another way you could get those! You could clean the whole flat the way i want it in a maid outfit!"

"And option C is..."

"There is no C, come here or clean" Iam evil

He was thiking really hard what to choose, and it took a long time to think about it.

"Can you close your eyes? It is embarassing ok?!"

"No i can and if you want to shower you should hurry up. I will come in in 5 seconds"

He panicked closed the door, is that a fuck you or what, before i could say anything the door opened again and he came out with a bathrobe on him. SHIT. He smiled at me

"I will pick option A and thank you for the service Mr. Lee you can go now."

He went back in again swinging his hips, i enjoyed it, locking the door.

I went back to my room a scream came from the bathroom

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH"

I ran back as fast as i could and i broke the lock on my bathroom door.

"What is wrong?"

"There is a spider. KILL IT NOW!"

He was standing behind me, naked, dripping, wet I love it.

"Dont droll over me Kill The Spider."

"Its a spider, you are hugging a vampire wolf but are crying about a spider Really?"

"Yes because i know that you only want to fuck me and i cant trust this spider it could Kill me any moment. Do you want that?!"

The diva Yuta was back at it and that at 11 am. while being naked.

"Can you kill IT NOW It Started To Move. KILL IT!"

I just went over to the spider and slaped my hand and it was dead.

"OHM! I love you! I could Kiss you!"

He huged me tight and he really kissed me, on the lips. He felt so soft. He had so soft and plump lips i tried to make it as intimate as possible.

His arms were around my neck, he liked it.

"You are a good kisser, you are tricky getting a kiss because of a spider you planed it right?"

"I should stop trying you will run to me by yourself"

"Stop it"

"Only when i get another kiss just like the other one"

Our eyes met everything was perfect, there was no spider and no friends that could interoupt us. Our lips met the second time this day it was like magic. I never felt anything like this. We moved our lips together. I want more of him.

"You sure you want to go shopping i could kiss you all day"

"But i thought i had to buy underwear for you"

"I love you, and you want me to fuck you."

"I also love me. I am just amazing i would date me. My Ass ist ready for me"

"Are you finished or do you want me, to stay here and protect you. An evil spider could kill you can apper out of nowhere!"

"I just need to dry my hair and we and we can go"

He never noticed that i could see his whole body, i checked him out more. The curves of his body fit with his thick thighs and his well formed chest, slim waist bigger hips and well, not that blessed but not that bad i can work with it.

"You know that i can see everything?" He looked down at his body.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"You were screaming for me"

He slapped me hard for a human, i switched to vampire and spun him so that his back was facing me i hugged him from behind, everthing in 2 seconds.

POV: Yuta

I really had enough this day. He was just too much love today, but the kisses we shared today were the best in my life. You felt that he was not human, maybe he is a god? The next question is he like this in be... NO!

He stopped hugging and left me finally alone "Hurry up" he screamed from the bedroom

I quickly finished and took some of his clothes that were a bit to big for me i dont care i like oversize clothes.

"Are you ready for our walk Mr. Nakamoto? Your driver is waiting for you"

He opened the door for me and when i went outside we linked our arms together and went down stairs and i never knew that he had a driving license And A Car.

"I never knew you can drive?"

"I can do everthing when i want to ok? and do you knew that i am older than you. Lets go and meet the others now"


	12. Chapter 12

I wont be able to upload this week because of school i usually stand up at 5:30 and come home at 16:30 and i used the weekend for learning i have exams comming up. Then i have hollidays (Finally) and i will be able to write again, i will give a preview for the next chapter hope you like it and continue to read the fanfic :)

POV: Yuta

We reaced the street in one piece and without spiders. UAGH i hate spiders.

"Where is your car? I can't see here anything"

"Why are you so impatient. It's standing around the Corner"

Wlking next to a vampire in the day light, being a crazy monster is a easy life style . I should do a toturial "How to be fail being a monster"

We walked together and when there was a car slowly appearing Johnny and Jaehyun were waiting next to it. Smirking at me they saw us and made them self bigger and suddenly Taeyong disapert from my side and stood between them.

"You like this supprise? We thought more people more fun. I heared you had some fun with them without me. Is that right?"


	13. Chapter 13

POV: Yuta

We reaced the street in one piece and without spiders. UAGH i hate spiders.

"Where is your car? I can't see here anything"

"Why are you so impatient. It's standing around the corner"

Walking next to a vampire in the day light, being a crazy monster is a easy life style . I should do a toturial "How to be fail being a monster"

We walked together and when there was a car slowly appearing Johnny and Jaehyun were waiting next to it. Smirking at me they saw us and made them self bigger and suddenly Taeyong disapert from my side and stood between them.

"You like this supprise? We thought more people more fun. I heared you had some fun with them without me. Is that right?"

He was angry and had that killing look. And i just remembered that Johnny and Jaehyun are 100% wolf. Shit.

"Yeah we had, it was after sport. He looked so hot in sweat. But now i have my Ten Baby"

The mood clamed down.

"Just kidding we will pick up Ten on our way, and we will drop of Jaehyun on our way. He has to meet up with his bunny Mate~"

Bunny does he mean Doyoung? He was mated? I think i should look more often into the mirrow if there is a tattoo on my forehead wich says 'Crazy Creatures COME HERE AND DESTROY MY LIFE' last time i checked it wasn't there.

"Get in the car now. Ten is waiting"

I got in the car and sat on the frontseat with Johnny behind me. Taeyong was driving, i have admit that he looks so sexy while driving.  
I played hard to get when i crossed my arms.

After 5 Minutes we reached Tens house.

"HELLO MY PARTY PEOPLE AND MY BIG CHICAGO MONSTER"

How on earth can such a small person bei this loud, my ears exploded.

"Hey Baby, i missed you so much"

"Can i get out for a minute i have to puke"

"Tae, get your boyfriend under control"

Johnny and Ten kissed each other, i felt bad for Jaehyun, he was sitting next to them.

"Can we go now. I want to help Jaehyun to get away from you"

He laughed and Taeyong had a small smile in his face. I got a small punsh against my head, i didn't hurt so it was Ten.

Taeyong drove again, Jaehyun met with Doyoung. Ten and Johnny sucked up each others face, Taeyong drove and touched my thighs often, also trying to kiss me but not now i'm not in the mood for it.

The shopping is the same as ever Taeyong making flirt comments, Johnny eye-fucking Ten and Ten screaming like a girl over EVERYTHING.

I suddenly got a headache.

"Yuta are you Ok? You don't look good. Do you really need to puke?"

Ten said while the others looked at each other and nod.

"Yuta we should go home now. I will take care of it!"

Taeyong grabbed my arm, it hurt, and took me out of the shopping center.

"Taeyong... It... Burns"

My body was on fire. I just felt heat nothing eles, just fire. I want to drown in ice cold water. I touched Taeyongs arm it was cold, so i tried to get more of that cold body.

"Yuta Stop IT now! It is really dangerous right now, please Stop IT. You can have me in maybe 5 Minutes"  
He roughly pushed me inside his car, also felt like fire.

"Can you try to control this heat?! It would be really nice of you, if you stop seducing anyone around you!"

What? I did nothing i was just standing.

"It... Burns.. SO Bad! Can You... Touch me...?"

My Body was out of control, i didn't noticed that we almost reached his flat.

"You almost did it Yu, all you have to so now is to get out of the car and go into my bedroom. I Will help you after that, You Can Do IT"

I don't know how i hot Up the stairs or if he helped me but i did it. Really.

I wanted to get rid of that heat, Taeyong was somewhere in the bathroom, i stripped everything of exept of my boxers.

"Yu, you have... To.."

He looked at me almost naked on his bed, breathing heavy and sweating Like hell. I knew i looked hot.

"What i so now is for you. Please don't kill me afterwards"

I felt a lot more heat.

I woke up again it was cold, and dark outside the clock on Taeyongs clock said 2 am. But where was he?

I stood up and BOOM pain in my legs and my back, also my Butt. What the fuck happened.

I went into the kitchen, No Taeyong  
The Bathroom, also no Taeyong.  
I wanted something to eat and went Back to the kitchen, when the door opened.

"The princess is awake, how are you? Is the pain bad?"

"What have you done? I feel terrible"

"I just did what you needed, plus you feel better than before"

"And i needed what?"

"You got your first heat as an Omega, congratulations. Before you ask a heat is something only Omegas have once a month, you could say that you had your first period"

"Ok that explains what i had and you did what?"

"Well... I helped you and i kinda got what i wanted"

"You wanted to... NO YOU DIDN'T"

"Yes i did, it was so amazing you were better than i imagined"

"YOU RAPED ME, WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"It's the only way to end the heat when an Omega, you, has Sex with an Alpha, me. At least we know for sure that you really have the power"

"THAT IS NO EXECUSE TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS"

"YOU begged for me to fuck you harder, you were screaming my name and enjoying it so much. YOU are not the one who can complain. Do you want to see what you did to my back?"

"NO BUT NO MATTER WHAT I DID YOU DESERVED IT"

POV: Taeyong

He started to cry, i felt bad, but it had to be done. There is no other way to get over the first heat, the smell of him could have led other alphas here, and that would be dangerous for me and Johnny, we may be alphas but only 2 years, a Alpha like the EXO clan could hurt us really easy, my vampire side is stronger the wolf still needs to grow.

"Hey, please don't cry. I can't take it when you look sad"

I put my hand in his head, He keept crying and went into the bathroom. It's going to be a bathroom story again...

I heared him through the door. He was brocken. It brocke my heart.

"YUTA, I will go out for an hour. Do you need something? Like Hot chololate?"

"GO AWAY"

I left but locked the door that He can't leave. In his state it's better for him to be alone, but also to be taken care of.

I got a call from Johnny.

"Is he safe?"

"Yes he is safe and very angry"

"Oh. You took care of it, would be safer don't be to hard to yourself, you did the right thing, and once he noticed it he will be thankfull"

"I know, what did you tell Ten"

"I told him that Yuta had to see a doctor because of his headache"

"Thank you, you also know the truth about Ten? We have to make sure that Yuta doesn't touch him, when he can control his Power"

"That is right, it could kill all of us"

"We have to be carefull, i have to go now. Bye"

"Watch over Yuta, Bye"

I found a park were i was walkingaround and thinking about.. mostly nothing. I sat down on a bench and took out my phone again to write on lyrics i like to do that in my free time, right after stalking Yuta.

"Wake me up with a whiplash  
My baby you are like (I'll take you away)  
Palazzo Rocco, you are my antidote  
Lemon detox, right

Right now, all stop  
My body is reacting, quickly  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Rather than your sweet words  
I need you to be honest  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash

Coming home, early morning  
With a bag that was bigger than my back  
I shouted and my free soul overflowed  
Even until now, I'm a free soul, I almost got in big trouble  
If that phone call didn't come  
I would've hugged my brother and parents  
And left to the airport  
Suddenly, I'm next to you  
There's a lot of space to move up here  
So hurry up here girl  
Long ass ride  
You wore clothes bigger than mine and shouted  
For a while ya, bright all night  
Many dreams at night just like the stars  
Now comfortably, I'm with you again  
We made one loop and then I thought  
I have to do this now, so I'll wake you up with a whiplash  
Neo city, sleepless city, real over here

Right now, all stop  
My body is reacting, quickly  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Rather than your sweet words  
I need you to be honest  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash

My otaku tendencies are still alive man  
Whip me more so I can feel you more  
You're my pro model  
You decorate a part of my collection  
When I work, you're in my center  
The extent of his error is a few millimeters  
I'm getting a feeling, I'm straightening my clothes  
(Sticker picture)  
Killing the knight, feeling the vibe,  
Give me the knife, cold on my mind  
You know what I mean, I like being alone  
Except for when I play with you

Ma mama says to meet a good girl  
Mom, my tastes are very definite  
I'm soft and have boyish emotions like a loser  
So I need a girl  
Who can control me  
And my dad tells me be the best of the best  
I know I know, I practice late at night  
Call me T, if our goals are the same  
I'll take you to the cacao oasis

Right now, all stop  
My body is reacting, quickly  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Rather than your sweet words  
I need you to be honest  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash

Tell me honestly (however you feel)  
I need bitter coffee more than sweet candy  
Words that are nice to hear (are just momentary)  
I need the truth to wake me up  
I need you

Right now, all stop  
My body is reacting, quickly  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Rather than your sweet words  
I need you to be honest  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash  
Shorty give me whip-whiplash

Shorty give me  
Shorty give me  
Shorty give me"

It was morning when i looked up from my phone, sometimes i get way into things, like Yuta and writing lyrics.

I walked home unlocked the door and saw Yuta curled up on my bed, wearing my over sized hoodiewith his back facing me his legs completely naked he was so beautiful.

"Yuta, are you still awake?"

"No! Let Me Sleep"

"So your awake, can you talk with me please? Yutaaaaa?

"No, dont you understand i want to sleep"

"I want to apologize ok? I should have told you what i was about to do, but there was no other way to help you. I'm really sorry"

"No Matter How Sorry You Are Do You Know How I Feel?"

"No but i can help you that was only your first heat, Who will help you with your next heat? You need an alpha do you want a random person or what?"

"Next heat? There are going to be more heats?"

"YES, and they will be like this maybe worse! And i won't help you"

"Will it ever Stop?"

"NO NEVER! And guess who can search for a new alpha to fuck him when he needs it"

"WAIT, when will it happen, once a month?"

"Yes it will happen once a month. I don't know if it will happen to you, because of the power control"

He sat up, looking into my eyes, with his serious look. He looked up to me with his sexy thighs and wonderful body.

"I don't want any strangers to touch me, only you can do that"

He stood up and he was so cute with that blush on his face.

"Sorry that i was so mean to you, you just wanted to help me, well you actually helped me. Cuddle?"

"Ok, and you have to keep this on understood?"

"Do i look to sexy for you? I know nobody could resist me"


	14. Chapter 14

POV Taeyong

Yuta seemed to forget that today was the meeting with this bitch he needs to marry. We will have lots of fun today. He was nervous and that was not goot at all, for me!

"Yuta calm down, everything will be fine you act all nice and i will be your asshole Badboy boyfriend. EASY"

"For you you don't need to so anything. I Have To Bei Nice To Them"

"Ok that's a point for you. The other thing is will you stay at your home or will you move in here, it's not ike you don't have enough clothes here"

He scratched his head and smiled akwardly and looked around the room that i cleaned the third time this day and it's 11 am.

"I don't know, We will talk with my mom about it"

"What nur i wanted to talk to your dad, he is auch a nice and lovely person"

"So funny, haha, i don't want to meet her, she was nice in Kindergarden but now, she is so .. annoying, and UAGH"

"So that means i will have so much fun today"

On the Way To Yutas House...

He was feeling so down right now and it looked cute, we walked this time to get fresh air before the war.

We rang the bell and got welcomed by his mother who was the sweetest person on the earth, i really liked herand she knows about the other side of the world like vampires and so on, i wish my mother was like this.

"Hello Ms. Nakamoto nice to see you again"

"Hello Tae, you still keep my baby save? i hope you do you know what would happen if not!?"

I gave her thumb up with my best smile and Yuta took me inside the living room, where his father was waiting for us.

"Hello Mr. Nakamoto, my name is Lee Taeyong i think i havent introduced myself to you. Im your sons Boyfriend. Nice to meet you"

He looked at me and than over to Yuta and back to his newspaper, what a nice man.

"Just sit down already, and be quite boys. Yuta, Sana and her family will be here in 15 Minutes"

The fun will start so soon, wow. I had a 3 point plan for today.

1\. Tell that bitch what kinks our little Yuta has

2\. Praise myself and talk her down, to show i am the best

3\. Kissing Yuta and showing that im his boyfriend

Yuta was lying on my lap with his head, his mom brought me a hot chocolate and we were talking about Yutas addiction for eye make-up. And finally after 20 hard minutes the bell rang and Let The Fun Begin.

Yutas father ran towards the door and opened it, since everyone excepte me is from japan they were talking in japanese, guess who is able to understand and speak it too, right ME.

We stood up to greet them, there was that girl, she was about 1,65cm small, blonde long hair and a big smile on her, i think ugly, face.

"Hello Yuta long time no see, looks like you have a friend here. Nice to meet you my name is Sana and you are?"

"Thats Taeyong, please inore him, he loves it to talk shit"

"Ohhh, Yuta baby i can do it myself i dont need you to talk for me"

I teased him and Sana sat down next to us while the so called adults talked about formal things i didnt give a shit about. When the moment came i got really close to Yuta and i felt his body tense.

"So Yuta what do you do in your free time?" Sanas mother asked

"He likes to cuddle with me naked in bed after we had sex"

Everyone looked at me and Yuta slapped me.

"Dont worry he is only kidding right Taeyong?"

"But it was your idea and you also wanted to call me daddy, why should i keep it a secret i am pretty sure she wants to know all your kinks, like that you like to wear panties and want me to punish you"

I hugged him mentally for being an asshole like this right now.

"Sana right? I am not sure if you could please him like i can, i mean i have a dick and when i look at you, no offense, i dont think you have one. Also Yuta is really into back destroying i got a scar because of him on my back. I knew i was going to hard on you, i know how much you love it to sleep with me"

I gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled him close to me. We deepened the kiss and didnt noticed how Sana and her family ran away from us and Yutas father arguring with them to continue with the marriage contract, but they left.

We were still kissing, yuta now sitting on my lap, with his hands in my hair and my arms around his tiny waist.

"Boys you can stop now, Sana is gone and your father is also gone, when you dont want to stop take a room. Yuta you know that your sister will be here in an hour"

"WHAT? MOM COULD YOU SAY THAT EARLIER NEXT TIME, FUCK"

And i thought a spider is what he is afraid of the most, i was wrong it was his older sister. The way he flew up the stairs was amazing.

"What is wrong with his sister? Or should i ask what i wrong with Yuta last time i saw him like this was when he saw a spider in my bathroom"

"Our little Yuta is always embarrased when it comes to friends and his older sister, and you are his lover so this means chaos pure, by the way what you told Sana and her family was really funny to watch, i never liked that girl that much and that whole marrige thing was not what Yuta wanted and i want the best for him"

"As a mother its normal to care about your children, i hope you like me more than this girl"

"Taeyong you are amazing and i think you are the best that could happen to him, he needs to realize it. I want to ask you something can you stay and help me with the food?"

I nod.

"MOOOOOOM, where is the human size suitcase? Can a 1,8m person with wide shoulders fit in there?"

"No only 1,79 m with with small shoulders, and Tae is looking forward to meet your sister"

"But Im not, She will kill him and where is the little Taeyong fan?"

"She comes home from school at the same time with your other sister, you will have the time of your live"

You could hear him crying upstairs and him running round movng things.

"Taeyong can you go home please. I amcompletly fine you can go"

"No i need to stay with you since you had the first sign of your powers, and you are an omega i need to protect you"

We heared a groan and a shower sound. Sadly we had to turn the water on in the kitchen and Yuta screamed.

"SHIT ITS TO CLOD TURN THE WATER OF"

Me and his mother laughed and we started to make the Takoyakis and Okonomiyaki. It really funny to help his mother in the kitchen felt like a real family, the family i never had.

The bell rang for the second time i was here but this time it was, from yutas point of view, the devil himself.

Yuta was now hiding somewhere, his sister was pretty like him but more feminin and i thought Yuta was the limit.

"Oh, you must be Yutas sexy lover, he has a good taste wow"

"Yeah, thats me, good to meet someone who knows it"

"Well Yuta screams Hot Guy Fuck Me, and you are the prove. My name is Keiko and you are Taaeyong i already know"

"That is true, he is hiding somewhere"

She just went inside the bathroom and pushed him out of it. He ran over to me and hid behind me hugging me from behind. He was in i saw a spider mode, or i saw my sister mode.

"Come on Yu, i met him already and he his alive and fine"

"Yeah he is Now, but after dinner he will be dead or run away"

"I dont think so you will kick him out or break his heart as good as i know you, you little brat"

POV: Yuta

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit did i say shit, Taeyong and my sister in one room, fuck, the world is going to explode.

"Keiko can you leave us alone? Mom how much time is left before dinner can we go up and ignore all this?"

"You have 30 Minutes, dont be to loud you two"

"You have to tell that your brother not me"

I pushed him upstairs in my room again. Half way on the stairs he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me and he grabed my butt.

"Watch your handy once i can control myself, be careful i will get my pay back"

"The only thing i need to watch is you being naked, and shut up want do we do?"

After threwing me around i ended on my bed with him on top wth me.

"I will kill you before my father kills me. What Did You Think To Tell Them ARE YOU INSANE?"

"No but i saved you and now you are being mean again like this morning? You know that we are not bonded together, we can break apart anytime. Im not maed with you and im sure you arent either. But For Now You Have Only Me OK? You Need ME Right Now"

He was right and we both knew it but i didnt want to admit it and i will never say it out loud.

"Ok thats true, but why did you made up the story with the daddy kink and the panties? Really i never knew you liked that?!"

"I only made up the panties part, the daddy kink was just you in heat, you really called me daddy all night"

"What? Are you really sure that i said it and that it wasnt your dirty fantasy? I, me Nakamoto Yuta, called you, Lee Taeyong, daddy, while having sex, with you? Sure?"

"Yes, 100% sure next time i will record it to show you"

"NO you wont record it-"

"So there will be a next time? I can imagine it, this time will be more romantic, with candles, moonlight, roses and lots of your screams"

He looked out of the window and let out a deep sigh he was really into me, i know why.

"You just ruined your chance to have this piece of art ever again. Dont you dare to touch me again"

"I have a serious question, do you think i should dye my hair white?"

"White? Like paper white?

"Yep, the pink is getting on my nerves and white would look good with the red vampire eyes and imagine us together with my white hair"

"Ok that would look good on you, but i will miss the pink hair. I like it"

I ran my hand through his hair, it was soft and fluffy. I want to keep touching it.

"What are you doing there, if you continue you need a new alpha"

"But its fluffy, and cute"

"But soon it will be white and not cute, should we go down the wolf needs food and since i cant eat you, i need something eles"

"Wow you are right, you cant eat me the food should be ready now. But one more thing. I Am Faster!"

I ran down the stairs as fast as possible to ran into him infront of the kitchen door.

"Vampire powers, bitch"

"I hate you, seriously, now go inside"

We went in to see the table covered in food, my favorite food.

"Thank you mom"

"Come on children, eat. Keiko food is ready!"

We sat down and my devil sister joined us this is going to be hell.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Yuta

I hate my family now, the dinner was a catastrophe, my sister asked him EVERYTHING starting from his size, the first was his dick size, followed by biceps and thighs. The thing is i had sex with him and now his size i will never have it again.

We were sitting on my bed together i bet he didnt care about it, he could show of how god like he is.

"Yuta, i know what you think, and its ok im a cool boyfriend and have a good body, so you dont need to worry your family hating me. Im jst amazing"

"I already know how you feel with your body"

My body began to heat up again.

"Taeyong, I think its happening again!"

"I can smell you already, take of your clothes. You know what will happen"

"We Cant do it here. My Sister and My mother will hear us"

"You were screaming, not me, but why should we care about them"

"No not here, your house would be better"

"You wont make it till there, and wow your motherknows that we did it already and your sister waits for it, so wh not?"

"Will i be uncounscios like last time, the heat?"

"I dont think so this time you will feel everything, it seems its just a weak heat, it wont be that bad as last time"

"Go inside the Bathroom NOW!"

I commanded him into the bathroom with a look on his face that he knows what i was about to do. I followed him and pushed him slightly. I checked that nobody sees us right now. When i was inside i looked the door twice and put a towel over the keyhole, no peeking today.

"Bathtub or shower what do you want?"

He was half naked but that was more tipical now.

"You choose, cant be worse than this anyway"

"You let me chose? Then we will do it on the floor"

"Shower OR Bathtub"

"You are really no fun today, bathtub will be easier for both of us, strip for me now"

"You turn on the water, you will be the one without the pain, treat me better i have to endure all of THIS"

I pointed towards his crotch, because it was a present from god what he had, im myself not smaal but not really big either, just normal i would say.

He laughed at me and gave me a kiss, went behind me, kissed my neck while back hugging me.

"You *kiss* will like *kiss* it"

He touched me with his rough, yet soft big hands. I love his long thin fingers. I melt everytime he touches me, the best feeling on this planet.

He took of my clothes and the rest of His.

"Madam the water is ready for you"

"Shut Up"

The water was perfect, for me. He SAT behind ne with his chest pressed against my back, His muscles are also amazing, why on earth is he a walking god?

"How does it feel? Do you like it?"

His hands going around my, he calles it feminine, body. He massaged my shoulders and i rested my head on his colarbone and shoulder.

"You still feel the heat?"

"Not that much as before, but i still feel it, i can endure it. I think having sex with you is more painfull"

"But i'm thr best at it right?"

"Nah, i think there are better ones"

"Your smell has changed Yuta, how do you feel?"

"The heat is gone, well more it has moved to my throat, and it burns like you drank Vodka you know?"

"I'm a vampire i cant get drunk, but i know that feeling it wasn't the wolf again this time it's the vampire this time"

"Oh hell No, i don't want to kill anyone"

I kinda paniked and looked at him, when i felt 2 sharp teeth in my mouth, Taeyong handed me a mirrow and i had fangs with red eyes.

"You are so hot, when you have your moments" he paused "you have to drink blood"

"Please don't tell me, i have to drink your blood"

"Than i won't tell you"

He just simlpy put my mouth to his neck and he smelled like a wet dog and like a rose at the same time.

"What is wrong with you, i smell a dog and a flower at the same time. What the hell"

"Vampires dont like the smell of a wolf, but since we are more than that, our scent is everything combined. In you i smell a fish, because of the merman inside of you"

"Merma-"

"Now, drink my blood!"

I wasn't sure if it was ok, or when to stop. I did it anyways.

His blood ran down my throat it was warm and fucking delicious. I sucked harder.

"Oh, yes, harder"

Taeyong moaned loud enough for everybody to hear.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?"

The devil screamed from outside the door. She was mad.

"YUTA IS SUCKING ME"

"OK"

I finished drinking from him.

"Am i tasty enough for you?"

"I never imagined that blood is that good"

"You know my blood is only for you~"

He was cute when he wants something from me. I almost forgot that we were naked in our bathtub, but only almost.

"Can we get out now, i want my clothes back and i can feel that you enjoy this right now"

"You could feel more than this~ You could have more of me~"

"Nope, you can ask the wolf in me next time he wants to shows up"

I stood up, grabed the towel, put it around my waist, Taeyong did the same. He was smiling like an idiot, i was wondering why.

"What is wrong with your face? Is there something in my face"

"No but you still have the red eyes and want to go down to your mother like this, we can go in a partner look"

He got also red eyes, but his were really deep red mine had a little bit more brown, his were scarlet colored.

"Why are your eyes so beautiful and mine look like shit"

"Your eyes are also super pretty you are way more awsome than me"

"And you are just 2 steps away from being the most anoying Person on earth, how do you feel about that?"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP I HAVE TO USE THE TOILETE"

"We should do what she says"

"Ok"

We opened the door and went back to my room, Taeyong tried to put on my clothes they were to small for him, his shoulders are to wide. I like that.

"Try this one, for me it's oversized, your shoulders should fit in"

He put the hoddie on and it fit perfect.

"Isn't that my hoodie? Yeah it's the one you wore after the party, where i punshed that dude, good old times"

"Yeah but i stole it when the night before that, is our little vampire getting old?"

"Im just 134 years old i think for my age i look really good"

"WHAT YOU ARE 134 YEARS OLD, AND YOU HAD SEX WITH AN 18 YEAR OLD BOY WHAT SICK PEDOPHILE ARE YOU"

"I was kidding, i turned 19 this summerand you will be 19 soon right? You dont have to answer i saw it on your ID, your birthday is next month right on the 26th?"

"I Hate You SO Much right now. Dont you dare to scare me ever like this OK?!"

He gave me a short kiss on the lips and hugged me. He was so warm and tall, handsome, muscular, sexy and i can go on like this for hours, he is my cute little monster.

"So the question of the day is now will you move in with me or will you stay here, with your father who saw us making out on your chouch!"

"Moving in with you will destroy my ass, staying here will destroy the rest thats a really hard question"

"What? You dont want to live with me, dont you love me?"

"Yes i will move in with you, ok? i will go down and talk to my mom"

"I will go with you"

My mom agreed that i move, i was sad that i had to leave my family but they were only 5 Minutes away, it wasnt that bad and i have my personal housewife.

"But dont have to much fun you two, boys. You need to be responsible for yourself"

"I lived alone for too long now, and Yuta wont be worse than being alone"

"I will pack my things and we will leave in an hour or two"

I packed my clothes and some stuff i needed like my charger and earphones.

"Goodbye mom"

"Bye son, take care both of you"

I gave her a kiss and we left at 6 pm my sister left when i was packing.

"So you have your own flat now, with the hottest person on earth, feeling good?"

"Yes i feel good"

"You have to sleep next to me now all the time, and we will see each over now naked and in other situations"

"Yes i know that and im happy about it. To live with my boyfrind now"

"YOU SAID IT" he jumped "YOU SAID IM YOUR BOYFRIEND"


End file.
